


Always a Bridesmaid, Never a Bride

by adenei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - 27 Dresses Fusion, F/M, Muggle AU, ROMioneCOM, side hinny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adenei/pseuds/adenei
Summary: Hermione Granger has made a career out of being a bridesmaid.  But a chance meeting with a cynical red-headed wedding guest with dreamy blue eyes makes her question her beliefs and her dreams for her own happily ever after with her boss, who she just happens to be head over heels in love with.  But her life is throw into turmoil when her close friend snags her boss from Hermione's grip and the red-headed man just won't leave her alone.  A Romione 27 Dresses inspired Muggle AU!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 114
Kudos: 69
Collections: RomioneCom





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: This story follows the plot line to the movie 27 Dresses very closely. I do not own Harry Potter nor anything associated with the movie 27 Dresses, except for my undying love for both things. The opening dialogue in italics is taken from the movie, and any line with an * is also a direct or paraphrased quote from the movie.
> 
> Special thanks to Be11atrixthestrange and Accio Broom for their beta prowess!

Mozart found his calling at age five, composing his first minuet. Picasso discovered his talent for painting when he was nine. Tiger Woods swung his first club well before his second birthday. Me? I was eight when I discovered my purpose in life.

I was at the Hillsong Church in London for my cousin Tessa’s wedding. It was the first big outing for Dad and I after Mum passed away, and he wasn’t doing very well. I needed to use the bathroom before the ceremony began, so I excused myself to do so. As I was washing my hands, I heard a scream, and the bride came running out of her suite.

“Shit!” she said as she turned to look at the three inch tear on the back of her wedding dress. When she saw me, she apologized for her language. “Sorry, Hermione!”

“It’s okay, we have cable,” I said quickly.

“What am I going to do?” she said woefully to herself.

As I was drying my hands, I looked back in the mirror and noticed the bow that was tied around my head. I had an idea. 

I took the ribbon from my hair, and weaved it into my cousin’s wedding dress to hide the rip. I knew I needed to get back to my seat because Tessa was getting ready to walk down the aisle, but she stopped me as I headed for the door.

“Hermione, wait! Will you hold my train as I walk down the aisle?” Tessa asked me.

And that was the moment. That was when I fell in love with weddings. I knew that I had helped someone on the most important day of their life, and I couldn’t wait for my own special day.

~o~

“Oh my goodness you’re stunning!” said one of the bridal salon stylists.

“Absolutely beautiful!” a second complimented.

I was smiling from ear to ear as I modeled a spectacular wedding dress made of taffeta with a sweetheart neckline. It really does fit me spectacularly well, I thought before my phone rang.

“Katie! Hi!” I answered. “Yes, the dress fits perfectly! You’re going to look so beautiful—yes, I know! Such a lucky coincidence that we’re exactly the same size!” I paused to listen to the rest of her directions. “Yes, I’ll be there soon. They just finished hemming. Remember, this is your day. You don’t need to worry about a thing!” 

I hung up and looked at the stylists, who seemed satisfied. They helped me out of Katie’s gown so I could change into my bridesmaid dress instead. It wasn’t terrible, considering the other bridesmaid dresses I’d worn in the past, but maybe someday the brides might pick something other than taffeta for the bridesmaid dresses. At least the lilac color was nice.

Remember how I said I fell in love with weddings? Well, I realized I had a knack for making someone’s wedding day special after I graduated from University. A study group partner had a bridesmaid back out and asked me to fill in at the last minute. Of course I said yes, since I didn’t know how to say no, and she gushed that I saved her day.

I would hardly call it ‘saving the day,’ but it did get me thinking. With no active love life of my own and very few hobbies outside of my job at an up and coming publishing company, I decided to put myself for hire. Wilkins Weddings was a one woman show, but my best friend and coworker Lavender Brown helped out on occasion. She was actually the one who came up with my witty slogan. Turn your ‘woes’ into ‘wows’ with this all in one wedding planner and bridesmaid for hire.

It was a decent side business, and tonight would mark wedding numbers twenty-five and twenty-six. I did say I had a hard time saying no, didn’t I? Ordinarily I would have declined the second offer, but this one wasn’t hiring. Parvati was my roommate and good friend at University, and I couldn’t say no! Her wedding was a bit rushed, but the venues were fairly close together with staggering ceremony times. I knew I could make it work.

Satisfied with my hair and makeup, I left the bridal salon’s dressing room and took the wedding dress off the rack on my way out the door. I had five minutes before I needed to meet Lavender, then we’d head to Katie’s venue. Despite being nearly late myself, I still beat Lav to the intersection we agreed on.

“I’m here, I’m here!” I heard her unmistakable voice call.

“It’s about time! I was beginning to worry,” I told her, a frown crossing my face. 

“Yeah, yeah. Remember I’m doing you a favor with this one,” Lavender reminded me.

“I wouldn’t call it a favor since I am reimbursing you for your time,” I retorted. She shot me a look. “Thank you for doing this, by the way.”

“I’ve got nothing better to do anyways. Why do you have all that stuff?” she asked me.

“Oh, nevermind that. Here, take this bag. It has tylenol, safety pins, anything you’ll need in a pinch.” I noticed Lavender’s hair. It looked like it was thrown up haphazardly into a messy bun. “Lav, did you even try to do your hair?”

“What? The bitch said up, so it’s up!” she chirped with an attitude*.

I rolled my eyes at her crassness. “I’ll fix it when we get inside.”

It wasn’t that Lavender couldn’t do her own hair and makeup. She absolutely could. Half the time, she was the one doing my hair and makeup for all these weddings! I just knew that if she wasn’t invested in something, then she couldn’t be arsed about it. 

It didn’t take long to get to the venue. Once inside, I handed the dress off to the maid of honor and fixed Lavender’s hair. Pictures needed to start in five minutes in order to keep the ceremony on time. Things had to run smoothly if I was going to pull this off.

As if they could hear my thoughts, the doors to the bridal suite opened and Katie appeared. She was a beautiful bride! The photographer quickly lined us up for pictures, and in between shots Katie nudged me.

“Aren’t the dresses great?” she asked. “The best part about it is you can shorten them and wear it again!” she said through nervous laughter.

I nodded and smiled. Rule number one was to always agree with the bride. It was funny how that saying had become a staple among all brides. I wondered if it was just something they said to make their bridesmaids feel better about spending all that money on a dress they’d only wear once. Because let’s be honest: no one ever actually shortens the dress and wears it again. I can attest to that.

The ceremony started shortly after we posed for pictures. I was trying to be conspicuous, but I knew I was obsessively checking my watch. The presider of the ceremony was probably the slowest speaker I’d ever witnessed. Finally, the ceremony ended and the bride and groom were whisked away to get their own photos done. I knew I wouldn’t be needed for at least an hour and a half when the reception was due to start, so I quietly slipped away and grabbed my bag.

I made my way outside and hailed a taxi. Luckily it didn’t take long for one to pull over. I climbed inside and pulled my hair out of it’s updo as I addressed the driver.

“30 Portman Square, please, and I’ll give you £300 flat for the whole evening on one condition.”

“Yeah, sure!” the driver said excitedly.

“You don’t look in the rear view at all. I’ll deduct £15 every time you do,” I told him seriously.

He looked surprised. “That’s easy. Deal!” The driver pulled onto the street and I began to undress. I needed to change into my other bridesmaid’s dress before we arrived at our destination. “What are you doing?!” he asked as I pulled my current dress down.

“Hey! We had a deal. You just lost yourself fifteen. No looking!”

He shook his head. “Fine,” he said as he shifted his eyes to the road.

When we finally pulled up to the address, I opened the door and paused before getting out. “I’ll be right back!” I took my bag and headed into the venue.

“Oh, good! You’re here! Do you have any of those extra thingies? I forgot mine,” one of the bridesmaids said as she rushed over to me. 

I reached into my bag and pulled out an extra bindi for her to put on as Parvati came out from an adjacent room. “You’re here!” she cried excitedly.

“Of course I am! I wouldn’t miss this for the world, you know that!”

“I know, I know. Wedding jitters I guess! Are you ready?”

“Absolutely,” I answered. 

The ceremony was a heartwarming blend of Hindu and Christian cultures as I watched from my spot next to the bride. I only had to check my watch a couple of times as the ceremony moved a bit quicker. I stayed for a few pictures before Parvati’s cocktail hour began and then slipped outside. My taxi driver, whose name I learned was Seamus, was standing outside, leisurely waiting.

“What are you doing?!” I cried. “We have to go! Move it!” I knew I was probably being pushy, but I didn’t have any time to spare. I caught him staring again on the way back, and quickly covering myself, I scolded him again. “You’re down to 270 now. Do you really want to keep this up? It’s great for me, but not for you.”

“Alright, alright!” Seamus said as his eyes focused back on the road.

I made it back to Katie’s wedding in time for dinner, and luckily Lavender didn’t notice my absence. “So, I’m trying to decide between those two groomsmen over there. What do you think? The blonde or the brunette? I’m personally thinking the brunette myself. Tall, dark and handsome...really gives off the mysterious vibe, don’t you think?” she asked me.

“Are you really only thinking about sex right now?” I asked her incredulously.

“What else are weddings good for other than a one night stand? Besides, I really want a man to rip this dress off me with his teeth! You could probably use a good one night stand yourself,” she smirked at me as she got up and sauntered over to the men by the bar.

I shook my head as I checked my watch again. Duty calls, I thought. I grabbed my bag and headed back out to the taxi.

And that’s how my night went. I was secretly thankful for Seamus, even though he couldn’t resist looking in the mirror on more than one occasion. He stopped me before I walked into Parvati’s wedding in the wrong shoes, so I decided I’d give him £10 back for that at least.

The night went by like any other wedding I’d attended; the only difference being me splitting my time between the two. That meant two meals, two different instances where I helped the bride use the bathroom, two times I had to dance to the staple wedding songs like the YMCA and the Electric Slide, and two cake cuttings.

There were also two heartfelt speeches where the brides each thanked me in kind for all of the work I did and how helpful I’d been through the entire process, not that I was in the business for the recognition. I just wanted to see these brides happy with their perfect wedding. 

I was at Katie’s wedding for the bouquet toss. I found myself on the floor with all the other single ladies, but I’d long since given up hope of catching the bouquet. Yet, as Katie tossed it I realized it was headed directly for me! I raised my hands in anticipation and just as it was about to come into my grasp, I was knocked out of the way, and most likely trampled on in the process. It knocked me out, so I honestly had no idea what happened before I came to.

When I did wake up, everything was slightly out of focus. I turned my head to see the most beautiful blue eyes I’d ever seen, and the man behind them was quite attractive too. He was a redhead, which wasn’t usually my type, and he had freckles that covered his face, with a large cluster along the bridge of his long, slender nose. I’d never seen this man before in my life, and yet I felt like I knew him. 

I closed my eyes in an attempt to shake the thought from my mind. Don’t be ridiculous. He’s a total stranger, and he was probably the closest person nearby when you fell, I told myself. Lavender and another bridesmaid appeared behind the man as he maintained eye contact with me.

That was when I noticed my head was pounding. I moved my arm to grasp it and tried to sit up, but he stopped me. “Whoa, don’t move. It could be a concussion. That was a serious fall.” I heard him say. He turned around and looked at the bridesmaids. “Okay, I need you to get me some ice, you some strong liquor, at least 80 proof, nothing less, and you, go find a towel to cover the ice with.”

He reached out his hand and helped me sit up. “Are you a doctor?” I asked him.

“No, but Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Drunk were hovering so I figured they could use something to do,” he said as he flashed me a lopsided grin. “Do you know your name?”*

“Hermione,” I said simply.

“Hermione. Good. I’m Ron,” he answered.

I couldn’t help but smile back at him, albeit a bit shyly. “Thanks for helping me,” I told him gratefully.

He helped me to my feet and made sure I was alright. I nodded and touched my head once more. Things felt a little woozy and his strong arms caught me before I started to fall backwards again.

“Maybe you should head home. Let me help you get a taxi,” he insisted. I vaguely remember nodding as he led me to get my things and we approached the door.

Seamus was waiting outside as I got in. For some reason, Ron insisted on making sure I got home safely, even though I told him I was fine. The taxi ride started in silence, but I should have known that was too good to be true.

“Nice knickers, by the way,” he said a bit too casually.

“Excuse me?” I asked. What was he talking about?

“I saw you changing earlier. How many weddings are you in tonight, anyways? Two, three?”

“Two. Not that it’s any of your business.” So much for thinking he was genuine.

“It’s a little upsetting, don’t you think?” He asked. 

Who does he think he is, I wondered. I needed to think quickly. “What? They’re both—” I paused awkwardly, needing to think up an excuse. “They’re both really good friends of mine, so what was I supposed to do? I couldn’t let them down because their weddings fell on the same night! It was fine until I was knocked over and hit my head.” It wasn’t a complete lie…

“That’s not the upsetting part. I don’t know how people stand attending one wedding, let alone two.”

“What do you mean? I love weddings!” I defended myself, not that I needed to.

“Ah, yes. What exactly do you love? The bad food? The cheesy dances? Open bar? That’s what has me coming back if I’m being honest.” What was with this guy?

“What? No. If you must know, it’s seeing two people in love. The special time in a couple’s life when they’re bonded together.” I wasn’t about to let him win.

“Ah, of course. Love. How could I forget. Love is patient, love is kind. Love makes me lose my mind.”

I sighed. It wasn’t worth getting into an argument with him, so I changed the subject. “What is it you do again?”

“I’m a writer,” Ron said with a lopsided grin.

“Ah. Makes sense,” I said as Seamus pulled up to my place. I handed Seamus his money. “Thanks for everything tonight. Here’s £150. You know what you did.” 

“Well, thank you for—” I was about to thank Ron for his help tonight, but he was already out of the taxi. “Wait! Where are you going? Shay, don’t go anywhere. He’ll be right back,” I said pointedly.

“Don’t you think it’s a whole lot of wasted money, time, and effort for something that honestly has a fifty-fifty shot at lasting a lifetime?” Ron asked as he walked around to my side of the vehicle.

“Oh, lovely, another man who doesn’t believe in marriage. How relieving,” I said sarcastically.

“I’m just saying! The whole thing is hypocritical. The fancier the event, the less likely things are going to work out,” he said as he shrugged.

“How very insightful of you. Putting in the hard work to help hopeless romantics see reason in the face of love,” I shot back. “Do you also tell small children that Father Christmas isn’t real? Because you’re quite good at bursting bubbles, and someone needs to blow that shite wide open*.” I rarely swore, but this man was getting me all sorts of riled up.

“Hmm, so you agree? Believing in marriage is a bit like believing in Father Christmas, yeah?” he said with a laugh.

“No! I—” Why was I letting him get to me? I didn’t understand it. I needed to end this conversation and get to bed. That fall was doing weird things to my mind. “I don’t need to be arguing with you about this. I don’t even know you!”

“Because you know I’m right?” 

“No! Marriage is hard. It takes work, and if you’re willing to work at something so much that you want to commit the rest of your life to that one person, then that’s special, and should be celebrated! Cynicism, on the other hand, is easy.” I held out my hand. “It was very...peculiar meeting you.”

“You as well,” he said as he shook my hand.

“Yeah. Goodbye,” I said with an air of finality.

“Bye,” he said. I crossed the street and stepped onto the sidewalk. I’d almost gotten to the steps when I heard him say, “Are you going to be in any weddings next weekend?”

“Very funny. I have to go. You can leave now,” I said, waving him off.

“I’m just wondering. How many have you been in, anyway?”

“It’s none of your business!” I called over my shoulder.

“Come on, just give me a number. Doesn’t have to be exact!”

“Goodnight!” I said as I punched in my code and shut the door firmly behind me. 

I shook my head as I climbed the stairs to my flat. Were there truly no genuine men left out there? Normally I’d put everything away upon walking in the door, but my feet hurt and head throbbed. So, I tossed the bag on the counter and changed into more comfortable clothes. I popped a few aspirin and hung both dresses up. 

I stared at the large closet in my living room and sighed. Even though I was exhausted, I took the few extra steps to hang the dresses up along with the other twenty-four that were shoved into that small space. I wasn’t sure why I kept them all, but I did. Maybe it was my little piece of nostalgia from each bride I helped.

The contents of the closet were about ready to burst, but I managed to shut the doors. Finally, I could sleep. I pulled the covers back on my bed, and closed my eyes as my head hit the pillow. Much to my dismay, thoughts of the negative redhead filled my mind. No matter how hard I tried to shake those thoughts away, he wouldn’t budge. It was a relief when sleep finally consumed me.

~o~

I woke up Sunday morning and followed my normal routine, which meant immediately collecting my newspaper. I sat down on the sofa and sifted through the different sections until I found the one I was looking for.

“Ah, the Commitments,” I said with a big smile on my face. 

As if weddings didn’t already consume the majority of my life, this was the reason I subscribed to The Telegraph, and I had no regrets. Billy Weston was one of the most prolific commitment writers I’d ever read. His coverage of weddings were always so romantic, and I only hoped that one day he’d cover my own. 

“Ha, take that Ron!” I said, thinking of the cynic I’d met last night. 

I was certain he’d never live up to this writer, no matter where his line of work fell. He’d do well to meet the likes of Billy Weston, who proved that romanticism still exists. Someday, I thought. Someday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own anything regarding either story. * are in place for direct lines.

Ron

“Ron, hey! Have a good weekend?” Neville Longbottom approached me as I walked into my office at The Telegraph.

“Hey, Nev. Yeah, I guess. You?”

“It was great! You missed out on Saturday night. The film festival was spectacular!”

“Yeah, well, in case you’ve forgotten, I work Saturday nights. I call it the curse of the commitments.”

I knew Neville meant well and he was a good friend, but he seemed to forget that I’m stuck in this hell hole having to attend weddings and then portray them as these beautiful, fairy tale level events. This was not what I anticipated my writing career to look like, yet here I was.

“Right. Sorry. It must be a truly despicable life. Dining on free food and red velvet cake. Was it a good wedding, at least? Find anyone to shack up with?” Neville asked.

I almost snorted out the sip of coffee I’d just taken. Nevile knew that I wasn’t on the pull, right? Let alone looking for someone to move in with. “Hardly. How many times do I have to tell you, one night stands and weddings are not a good mix, no matter how many people say otherwise.”

“But there has to be single bridesmaids looking for a fun night with no commitments,” Neville pressed.

“Maybe there are, but I’m not going for it. It’s not worth it.” I waved Neville off as I set my stuff at my desk and made my way over to my boss’s office. 

I’d been waiting the rest of the weekend to unveil my brilliant story idea. I was convinced this would finally promote me out of the commitments section. Not bothering to knock, I strode in and dropped the overflowing Filofax on my editor’s desk.

“This better be important, Weasley,” Rita Skeeter said.

“Er, yeah. I’ve got a story idea I wanted to run by you,” I said. All the confidence I was feeling before somehow disappeared as soon as I stepped into her office.

Rita kept on working as she said, “We’ve been through this before. I hired you to write wedding announcements, not investigative pieces.” I could tell she was not in the mood, but I’d given this far too much thought to give up.

“All I'm asking for is a chance to prove to you that I can offer my writing skills to other sections of the paper—”

“If this is another story proposition about exposing some minute detail of how the wedding industry is ripping people off, you can walk right out of this office. I don’t have any interest in hearing it.”

“But those were meaningful stories! People deserve to know that bakeries are overcharging for cakes. You could ask for an elaborate birthday cake design and the price would be significantly less because it’s not for a wedding! They’re conning innocent people just because they’re in love!”

“Readers don’t want stories on the price gouging, Ron! They want happy, feel good stories that give them hope, and you do that quite well. Your articles make most of our money, and I’d be insane to switch you to a different section!” Rita said with a tone of finality.

“Just hear me out. Please? I promise this is a good one.” I opened the Filofax. “This girl’s been in seven weddings—”

“So?” Rita responded. She sounded unimpressed.

“—This year. She was in two this past weekend alone. On the same night! There’s a story here, and I can sense it. She’s like a perpetual bridesmaid. There has to be a reason for it. She doesn’t strike me as the type that has that many friends.”

Rita finally looked up at me. I couldn’t read what she was thinking, but I was mentally preparing to be shot down again. Not this time, though. I needed to fight back for this one. It might be the only way I can get close to Hermione again.

“Fine.”

“Seriously, Rita I can make this—wait, what?”

“I said, ‘fine.’ I’m giving you a chance. Two weeks to find something out of this, and we’ll see what happens.”

“Four,” I said. Two was nowhere near enough time.

“Three, and that’s it.”

“Okay. And if you like it, I move out of commitments for good,” I said firmly.

“Ron—”

“I’m serious. I’ll quit. I can’t spend the rest of my career finding creative ways to highlight baby’s breath and sugar roses.”

“Fine. But you won’t quit. I know you better than that.” Rita picked up the Filofax and handed it to me before ushering me out of her office. “Now, get that adorably cute face out of here before I change my mind.”

I flashed a grin at her. “You won’t be disappointed.”

If the indication from our conversation in the taxi told me anything, it was that I had my work cut out for me. I opened her Filofax and set to work. A plan was already formulating, and I was eager to set it in motion.

This was my chance. My ticket out. Now, I just had to get close to the woman who drove me insane two nights ago. The woman I was unable to get out of my mind. I couldn’t stop thinking about her. It was just because of the bridesmaid thing, I kept telling myself. That was it. 

Hermione

Monday rolled around far too quickly, but I was okay with it. Harry was coming back from a conference after being out of the office last week. I made sure things ran smoothly while he was gone since that was my job. You could call me his assistant, but I was also second in command of the company he’d started from scratch: Second Chance Publishers. 

Harry Potter was the ultimate entrepreneur, and I was lucky to work for him. He was everything you could wish for in a boss. Kind and understanding, yet firm and determined in his vision. He was always one who wanted to help the underdog, hence the company’s name. We read author’s manuscripts that had been tossed aside from leading publishing agencies, and gave the promising ones a chance. It’d been eight years and the company was still going strong.

Harry had taken a chance when he hired me fresh out of university, and I like to think I’ve proved indispensable since then. I was incredibly lucky to work in a position where my opinion mattered and I felt needed, like I belonged. Not to mention my boss was unequivocally sexy, and somehow still single.

Single was a good thing. That meant I may still have a chance. He had to notice me eventually, right? Okay, yes, I’ll admit it; I fancy my boss, but it’s innocent! I swear.

I needed to stop thinking about him. The anticipatory butterflies were already fluttering in my stomach, and I needed to get them under control. Coffee in hand, I walked the remainder of the two blocks to the office, and met Lavender on her way in.

“Never made it home this weekend, I see,” I said with a smile as I handed her coffee over. I was totally judging her and she knew it. I was never one to engage in one night stands and she knew it.

Lavender gave me a smug smile and ignored my question. “Maybe. Not that I could find you to stop me. What happened to you the other night? You were hardly there and then you left with that guy. Did you get lucky?”

“What? No! Of course not.”

“Oh, yes, I forgot. You’re holding out for Mr. Right,” Lavender scoffed.

I ignored her comment as we meandered through the main doors into the office. Luna Lovegood, the receptionist, was sitting at the front desk. “Morning, Luna!”

“Hi!” she said brightly.

“Question for you: have you seen my Filofax around anywhere by chance?”

“No,” she answered simply.

“Oh, okay then. It’s probably in my office. No problem. I’ll keep looking. Did you happen to send out the order I left on your desk Friday afternoon for the manufacturer?”

She looked nonplussed. “No.”

“Alright. No big deal, I’ll take care of it,” I said as we continued on down the hall.

“Wow, Hermione, you really told her,” Lavender said.

I sighed. “It’s fine, Lav, I should have done it myself anyway..”

“But you’re the boss, you’re allowed to tell people what to do.”

“I’m not the boss, and you know that. I’m the boss’s assistant. There’s a difference.”

“Correction, there would be a difference if the boss didn’t rely on you so much as well.”

I rolled my eyes. “Maybe I just like my job.”

“Or maybe, it’s not the job you like, but the boss,” she raised her eyes knowingly at me.

“Get to accounting, Lavender,” I told her, since I wasn’t willing to admit that she was right.

“Oh, sure, now you get bossy,” she said as she meandered off.

I chuckled to myself as I walked into my office and got settled for the day. My first point of business was to find my Filofax. That held my life. Every appointment and event was written in there. Not to mention all my cut outs of details I loved and wanted to incorporate for my own dream wedding. I searched high and low and it was absolutely nowhere to be found.

Giving up, I turned to my computer and attempted to get some work done. My productivity didn’t last very long, though. I looked up a half hour later to see a flower delivery at the front desk. Did Luna just point to me? My heart beat a little faster in my chest. I think she did. The man was walking towards me and stopped just outside my office. 

“Hermione Granger?” he asked.

“That’s me,” I said in a hushed voice.

“These are for you,” he said as he handed them to me and turned to leave.

I was dumbstruck. I never received flowers, let alone at work! Setting them on my desk, I began searching for the note card that should have accompanied the beautiful bouquet, but nothing was there to reveal the mystery sender.

“Oh, sure, I spend all weekend in bed with a guy and you’re the one who’s sent flowers!”* Lavender sounded annoyed as she strolled into my office. “Who are they from?”

“I don’t know. It doesn’t say.” My voice still sounded shocked.

When I turned to look at Lav, I watched as her face went from annoyed, to understanding, and then it finally settled on pity. “Hermione, no, you can’t possibly think it’s from him.”

“Well, who else could it be?” I asked indignantly.

“I don’t know, but you’ve got to stop this! You’re in love with a man who doesn’t even know you exist.”

“I am not in love with him,” I lied. “And he does too know I exist.”

“Yeah, in a ‘she’s my assistant’ kind of way, not in a ‘she’s so sexy I want to rip her clothes off and have mind blowing sex with her’ way.”*

“You don’t know that,” I said weakly.

“I do too know that! Honestly, at least get it under control, will you? The whole office knows,” Lavender argued.

“They do not!” I said incredulously.

Luna, who was passing by my door at that exact moment, must have heard Lavender and chimed in. “Yes, we do.” She smiled at both of us and kept right going before I could stop her.

“See?” Lavender pressed. “I’m telling you—” she was cut off by a dog barking, which could only mean one thing.

“Pads!” I cried as the large black dog darted towards me.

“Hey, Padfoot, easy there. Hermione doesn’t want a face full of slobber this morning,” came Harry’s sultry, baritone voice.

“No, no, it’s okay!” I said quickly as I stood back up. “Hi. How was the conference?”

“Brilliant! If things went as well as I hope they did, we may be expanding into the American and Canadian markets.”

“That’s wonderful!” I noticed Lavender pretend to gag from over Harry’s shoulder. 

“How are things here? Have we met our quota for the end of the month?” Harry immediately began business talk. I liked a boss who was no nonsense and wanted to make sure things stayed on track.

“Almost. There’s a few manuscripts to get through, and we’re waiting on approval from Hopkirk on the illustrations. If we can get that soon, the art department can move forward, and we should have the new publication out by the middle of next month.

“Great. I’ll make a point to call her personally to see if we can get the process moving more quickly.”

I nodded. “Just so you know, you’ve got an 11:00 meeting with marketing. Oh, and the Boys and Girls Club has an event coming up that they’d like you to speak at. Nothing too intensive, just a few words on the impact that reading has had on their kids, and how you’ve seen the program grow since you’ve become involved. But it will be a formal affair,” I added.

“Ah, so I suppose that means I’ll need to bring a date,” Harry acknowledged.

“Yes, probably,” I said with a small smile. I was trying to hide the hope that he might ask me. It was a work event. Sort of…

“Well, I guess that’s one aspect of my life that I shouldn’t need your help with, right?” he said with a chuckle.

“Er, yeah, right,” I said regretfully. 

I watched as he turned and left my office. Lavender looked like she wanted to say something. “Don’t even start.”

“Fine. Hey, what are you doing before Luna’s sten party tonight? I’m meeting some friends for pre-drinks. You could use the distraction!”

I laughed at her brazenness. “My neighbor is coming back into town. I promised I’d pick her up at the train station  
and we’d grab a bite before the party.” I lowered my voice for what I was about to say next. “Who schedules a sten party on a Monday anyways?”

“Are you just starting to question Luna’s decisions now? And is that the neighbor you’ve been friends with since you moved in, but know nothing about? The one who disappears for months on end?”

“Yeah, Jenny. But she’s really nice, and fun to hang out with when she’s in town. There’s only so much I can take of you,” I joked.

“You wouldn’t know what to do without me,” Lavender scoffed.

Just then, Harry popped his head back in my office. “Hey, Hermione, did you leave the coffee on my desk?”

“What? Oh, yes. It was nothing. I, er—I figured you might want it,” I said with a nonchalant shrug.

“Thanks! You were right, just like always,” he smiled and I thought my legs were turning to jelly. “That’s why I love ya,” he added as he disappeared from my doorway.*

I was awestruck. “I love you, too,” I said quietly under my breath as I watched him walk away*. 

Slap! Lavender smacked me hard across the face. “Get it together!” she snapped.

I shook my head as I cleared my head from the haze. “Y-yeah. Yup. Thanks. I needed that.”

Lavender had no words for me. I always appreciated her realistic view on things, even if it was a bit crass. The fact that she was speechless over what had just happened was like someone dumping ice water down my back, and the cold realization creeped through my veins. I had it bad for my boss, and I was stuck.

~o~

I was right on time when I arrived at the train station to pick up Jenny. She’d been away for six months, which was longer than normal, but I was excited that she was coming home for a while. I loved Lavender and her friendship, but sometimes she was a bit much. Jenny was way more relaxed, and didn’t press me as much about my personal life. Soon enough I saw her flaming red hair in the crowd. I waved and it didn’t take long for her to spot me. 

“Hermione!” I heard her cry as she made her way over to me. She wrapped me in a hug. “It’s so good to see you! I’m sorry you had to pick me up. My brother bailed on me last minute.”

“Ah, yes, this mysterious brother you insist exists, yet I’ve never met in our five years of sharing the same building,” I joked. “Come on, I’ve already called for takeaway.”

“Brilliant! I’m starved. Fish and chips, I hope? I can’t tell you the last time I’ve had a good English classic,” she said eagerly.

“Of course, would you expect anything less?”

Jenny threw her arm around my shoulder as I took one of her bags and we made our way to the taxis. The ride took a bit longer than usual since it was rush hour, but our takeaway was still warm by the time we got to the flat. Jenny dropped her bags off in her flat next door to mine, and then met me a few minutes later.

“Finally! I was drooling in the taxi,” she said. 

“So, how were your travels this time around?” I asked between bites.

“Eh, same old, same old. It’s a rough schedule being on the job for six months and then off, but I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

“You’re an athletic trainer for one of the female football teams, right?” I attempted to verify. 

“Something like that, yeah. It’s hard to believe I’ve finished my sixth season already.”

I nodded, storing that information in the file I had in my brain for her. I’d learned a good deal about Jenny over the past few years, even if it was nothing terribly close to her personal life. I knew she wasn’t overly fond of animals, hated cleaning, and could drink anyone into the ground and be completely fine the next day. She was strikingly beautiful with chocolate brown eyes that possessed a hardness to them when she showed the world her ‘no nonsense’ attitude. I was sure she had no trouble finding men even with her crazy work schedule getting in the way.

“Soooo,” Jenny said, interrupting my thoughts. “What’s been going on with you? Have you met a man yet?”

Maybe I’d spoken too soon when I said I appreciated her friendship more than Lav’s. “No, still single, but I received flowers from some anonymous person at work today,” I mentioned with a chuckle.

“Oh? Tell me more!”

“It was nothing, really. Just a delivery with no note. I have an idea who may have sent them, but they never came forward.”

“Do you think it’s from your mysterious workplace crush? Have they finally noticed what they’ve been missing out on?”

“One can only hope,” I said as I shrugged. “What are your plans for tonight?”

“Probably dumping the contents of my luggage on the floor of my bedroom and crashing, if I’m being honest. Why? Do you have anything planned?”

“Luna, the receptionist at work is having her sten party at XOXO,” I told her. “You’re more than welcome to join if you’d like. Meet new people, reacquaint yourself with London’s nightlife…”

“At an Indie bar? We’ll see how I’m feeling after this food digests. I’m way too full to think about going anywhere,” she said. 

“Well, the offer stands if you decide you want to meet me there later on, though I don’t blame you for wanting to make a date with your sofa instead.”

We got up and took care of the containers. As Jenny was getting ready to leave, I saw her pause by the counter. “What are these?” she asked as she picked up several newspaper clippings.

“Nothing!” I said quickly, snatching them out of her hand.

“Do you really save wedding announcements?” Jenny asked me.

“Not all of them! Just the ones written by Billy Weston. He’s the best!” I insisted.

Jenny was looking at me quizzically before she headed for the door. “Well, you do you, I guess. Thanks for picking me up again! And for dinner. I owe you one.”

“No problem! It’s good to have you back.” Jenny flashed me a smile before she left. 

I hoped that maybe someday she’d trust me enough to let me in on the parts of her life she kept locked up tight. The least I could do in the meantime was be a good friend. For now, I needed to get ready for the sten party.

~o~

Lavender and I were walking away from the bar in the club when I heard someone say Harry’s name. He was here! I turned in time to see him making his way over to us. 

“You got them annual passes to the London Zoo and Aquarium,” I said, noticing the worried look on his face.

“Great! Thanks, Hermione. Any chance she’ll believe it’s from me?” Harry asked.

“Maybe. You do an okay job of getting to know your employees, so I’d say there’s a fifty-fifty shot,” I quipped.

He gave a look of approval. “Excellent. I’m going to head to the bar and get a drink. Do you guys need anything?”

I chuckled as I said, “No, thanks. I’m set.” I held up my own drink as Lavender also shook her head no.

Harry nodded and walked away as Lavender looked at me incredulously. “Are you kidding me?” she shot me a look.

“What?”

“When a guy asks to buy you a drink, you always say yes! Even if you already have one. If you ask for a sex on the beach, it’s a subtle hint to indicate what you’re hoping for later.” 

I shook my head. “Honestly, Lav, do you ever not have sex on your mind?”

“What’s wrong with that? It might finally get you what you’re hoping for. He buys you a drink, you talk about something other than work, he sees you more than just his assistant and voila! Happily ever after!” She lifted her drink in a cheers motion.

I couldn’t help but laugh at her ridiculous statement. “We already do talk about things other than work. I’m not going to rush him into anything.’

Lavender rolled her eyes. “You’re impossible.”

“No, I’m responsible.”

“What guy wants responsible?” Lavender was clearly getting flustered now.

“Harry! He loves my responsibility and appreciates me for who I am,” I insisted.

“Well, yeah, but he might appreciate you more if he knew what you wanted,” Lavender said just before clamping her mouth down on her straw and taking a big swig of her drink.

I gave her a look as Harry made his way back over to us. “Hey, Hermione, I hope that thing I left on your desk this morning was okay…” he said quietly.

“That...thing?” I said breathlessly, immediately thinking of the flowers.

“Yeah. I mean, I know it’s kind of a new level for us and I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it.”

‘Y-yeah! Yes! Totally fine with it! Definitely,” I said as a grin broke out on my face.

“Great. Er, thanks,” Harry said as he nodded to me and took off to mingle.

I turned to Lavender. “It was him. He sent me the flowers. Oh my God! Lavender, he sent me the flowers!”

“Holy shit, he really did!” I could tell by the shocked look on her face she couldn’t believe it either. “What are you waiting for?!” she asked.

“W-what?” I asked, confused.

“What are you waiting for? Go over there and tell him how you feel! He made the first move with the flowers! It’s now or never! Go declare your love! I can’t believe I’m saying this, but it’s your fairy tale moment.”

“Oh, yeah, right. Go. Yes, I’ll go,” I said awkwardly.

Lavender pushed me in his direction and I began walking slowly his way. This was it. The moment I’d been waiting for years to come face to face with! My heart was beating faster with each step.

I was only a few paces away when I saw him notice something. I followed his gaze across the dance floor and saw Jenny looking around, probably for me. I was used to seeing her dressed down in a pair of jeans or sweats, but she was actually done up nicely. Her makeup was done, and her straight red hair fell over her shoulders. She was wearing a shimmery emerald green dress that showed off a bit more than I would have ever expected from her. 

I saw her notice Harry, giving him a small smile. I should have stopped and turned around when they were clearly making their way toward each other, but I couldn’t stop my feet. They just kept propelling me forward. Ironically, I met up with them just as they stopped in front of each other.

Jenny noticed me out of the corner of her eye and muttered, “Hermione.”

“Oh, er, right. Harry, this is my friend Jenny, Jenny this is my Harry—no! I mean, this is my boss, Harry,” I clarified. How humiliating!*

“Yeah, Hermione’s the best assistant anyone could possibly have. Half the time she knows what I need even before I do, and she’s always willing to help,” he said nervously. Since when did Harry get nervous? “Just this morning I left Padfoot’s groomer appointment slip on her desk. It was last minute and I had a meeting, so I asked Hermione to drop him off for me.”

I felt like I’d been sucker punched in the gut. The flowers weren’t from him after all. How stupid was I to get my hopes up? 

“Ah, Pads’ appointment. Right,” I tried to say as lightly as I could. 

“Well, a clean dog is rather important,” Jenny agreed in a sweet voice.

“Would you like to get a drink?” Harry asked. He only had eyes for her.

“Well, I came to get a drink with my friend, but I couldn’t possibly say no,” Jenny giggled. Since when was Jenny a giggler?

My worst nightmare was coming true. Harry was clearly smitten with my neighbor. This wouldn’t be happening if I’d never invited her to come along, and now I’m watching them get a drink together. 

Before I could turn and leave, there was a tap on my shoulder. It was Ron. “What are you doing here?” I asked. I was totally shocked to run into him again.

“Fancy meeting you here! Did you like the flowers?” he asked me.

“What? Those were from you?” I asked. My voice definitely sounded rude.

He nodded with the lopsided grin flashing across his face. “Er, yeah. Did you like them?”

“Oh great, the marriage hating cynic left me romantic mystery flowers this morning. How ironic!” Could this day get any worse?

“Yeah, I guess you could put it that way. Oh, also, I have something for you.” He paused, and I watched him dig around in his satchel. “Here you go!”

It was my Filofax. “Oh, thank God! You found it!”

“Yeah, it was in the back of the cab. You should be more careful where you leave stuff like this. It was either I meet you here tonight or Thursday at your dad’s birthday party.” He laughed like it was a joke, but I was deeply offended and creeped out.

“You read it?”

He shrugged. “I tried to. I didn’t know anyone could fill up every possible centimeter on the page,” he joked again. 

I didn’t find it funny, and what made matters worse was I now saw Harry leaning in and whispering into Jenny’s ear. She was smiling and flirting and it felt like my life was falling apart.

“Hey, Ron, could you hold this for a sec?” I asked as I shoved my drink in his hand.

He never got a chance to respond as I made my way to the nearest exit to get some air. Luckily the club was loud enough so no one inside could hear the scream of fury that was escaping my lips. I wasn’t proud of the vulgar language I let out, but tonight called for it. I stopped abruptly when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and realized the door I’d left didn’t actually lead outside, but to another room where a child’s birthday party was taking place. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry. I didn’t—5 years old, wow. Congratulations!” 

I knew my face was red as I swiftly turned around and made my way back into the club. I reluctantly walked back over to Ron. “Sorry about that.”

“No problem,” he said, handing my drink back to me. “Do you want to get a drink?” he asked hopefully.

“I don’t know…” I said. I suddenly wasn’t in the mood. 

“Come on, it’s just one drink,” he said. “Let me prove to you I’m not some creep.”

“It’s not that. I just—I won’t be any fun tonight,” I admitted.

“Oh, er, alright then. Well, maybe I’ll see you around? Thursday?” he joked again. 

I glared at him. “Goodnight, Ron.”

He gave me an awkward wave as he turned to leave. Lavender had suddenly appeared behind me. “Ooooh, who was he and where can I get one?”*

“He’s no one, Lav,” I said. I wasn’t in the mood anymore, and I just wanted to go home.

“What happened?” She asked, concerned.

“It’s a long story. I’m going to call it a night. I’ll see you tomorrow,” I said.

I found myself walking over to the bar, approaching Harry and Jenny in a last ditch effort before giving up. “Hey,” I said to them. “Jenny, you must be tired from all that traveling today. Do you want to share a taxi?”

“What? Oh, no Hermione, I’m fine,” she said dismissively. “Harry, do you want to go somewhere more quiet?”

“Sure, I know a place a few blocks from here.”

“What? No—Jenny, it’s getting—” I tried to interject, but nothing could break their attention from each other.

“Brilliant! I hardly ever explore this side of town,” Jenny said to him.

“Do you want to join, Hermione?” Harry asked.

I looked between Harry and Jenny, and she was giving me a frown and a slight shake of her head, willing me to say no. Of course, I couldn’t let her down, so I said, “Oh, no. You two go. I need to get back.” That was it. My chance was officially blown.

“Maybe next time,” Jenny said convincingly. “Let’s get coffee in the morning, yeah? I’ll text you!”

I nodded weakly as I watched them get up and head for the door. Jenny turned around mouthed ‘Thank you! You’re the best,’ before taking the arm Harry held out for her. My heart felt like it was shattering to pieces.

I caught a taxi and made my way home, resisting the urge to cry. There was no way I was going to sleep tonight. I tried to do a few things to tire myself out, like clean the kitchen and doing a home workout, but I found myself obsessively checking the peep hole in my door, and listening intently to hear whether Jenny had come home and whether or not Harry had joined her. 

Just the mere thought sent needles through my heart. At around two in the morning, I gave up and forced myself to go to bed. It was everything I could do to avoid getting up. Eventually, after a lot of tossing and turning, I managed to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Jenny stayed true to her word and called me before work to grab coffee. As much as I wanted to hear about her night, I also sort of didn’t. Harry had looked at her the way I’d always dreamed he would look at me, and that was tearing me apart.

I’d probably gotten two hours of sleep, so I was planning on ordering the largest cup of coffee with a double shot espresso from my favorite coffee shop. t I grabbed my bag and looked in the mirror, giving one last check for bags under my eyes. Jenny was just leaving her flat as I was locking my own door. 

“Good morning!” she said cheerily.

“Morning,” I said, trying a little too hard to match her bright tone.

When Jenny noticed me, she frowned a bit. “Are you okay? You look like you barely got any sleep last night.”

She wasn’t wrong, but I didn’t really want her knowing the reason why. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just some insomnia was all,” I lied.

We left the building and walked down the street toward my favorite coffee shop. Jenny was chattering on about how she needed to unpack and attempt to get some laundry done today. “Maybe I’ll even take a nap this afternoon as a reward,” she added.

I wished I could take a nap. Hopefully I wouldn’t fall asleep and drool all over my desk. That was the last thing I needed: Harry walking in and seeing me like that.

After we picked up our coffees and sat down at one of the small tables, I noticed Jenny was picking at her nails. She was probably waiting for me to ask about how her night was. I knew I was going to find out one way or another, so I took the bait. 

“So, how was the rest of your night?” I asked casually.

Jenny broke out into a wide grin. “It was amazing! Harry took me to this posh restaurant where we ordered drinks and split an appetizer, and then he invited me back to his place. I didn’t get home until four, but I’ve just been so wired that I haven’t slept.”

“You’re this awake and you haven’t slept at all?” The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them.

Jenny smirked. “It’s funny. I’ve always heard about how ‘when you know, you know,’ but I never believed all of that rubbish. Yet last night, with Harry, things just made sense! He was so easy to talk to, and things felt different with him than the other blokes I’ve seen.”

“O-oh, well that’s good, isn’t it?” I asked, trying to sound pleased for her.

“He’s not normally my type, you know, the quiet, brooding kind, but there’s something mysterious about him that makes me want to go back for more.”

“Yeah, I guess he is,” I said, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

“Tell me everything you know about him,” Jenny begged. “I want to learn more!”

I took a long sip of my coffee before responding. As much as I didn’t want to share that with her, I couldn’t resist talking about him. “Well, he’s such an inspiration! His parents died when he was a baby, so he was taken in by his Godfather, who was then murdered when he was fifteen. He worked really hard at school to fit in and make a name for himself that wasn’t necessarily tied to his parent’s horrific car accident.” 

“Oh, my God, I had no idea,” Jenny said as her hand covered her mouth in shock.

I nodded. “They got into a car crash when he was one, and they both died on impact, but he was fine in the backseat. Everyone called it a miracle given the state of the car. He doesn’t like to talk about it, so I wouldn’t bring it up unless he does,” I added. 

“Noted,” Jenny said as she nodded. “What else?”

Hermione took another sip as she thought. “Well, he dropped out of college, and used his inheritance to start the company. Harry worked as a temp for a major publishing company, saw how ruthless they were to many authors, and decided he wanted to help. It was either that or go into law enforcement. I personally think he’s happier here, but every now and then his reckless need for adventure strikes.”

“He likes adventure? What does he do when the urge kicks in?” Jenny asked with rapt attention.

“He’ll volunteer with the local police department. He got to know some of the detectives there when they were investigating his Godfather’s murder. Harry likes to help out with various neighborhood watch programs, too, and becomes a bit obsessed with helping solve the smaller cases.”

“This is so fascinating! I would have never guessed that about him. What about some of his random interests and likes?” Jenny pressed on.

“Harry loves treacle tart, he adores his dog Padfoot, and he plays for an amateur football league in his spare time. Did you two even talk last night?” I asked, surprised that she was asking me about him.

“There wasn’t really much time for talking,” Jenny chuckled. 

“Right,” I said. I was pretty sure my voice sounded hollow as my heart dropped into my stomach. It looked like they were intimate.

“Harry wants to have lunch today, so now I’ll have things to talk about with him!”

That was peculiar. Why wouldn’t they have other things to talk about? Wasn’t she going to talk to him about her own life? “What do you mean? Surely, you’d have your own stories and experiences to share?”

“Oh, yeah, I do, but I’m more interested in him! It’s not often I meet a man who isn’t shallow and full of lies. Harry seems like the real deal. Someone I’ve been waiting my whole life for!” She seemed to be dodging my question about herself, just like she did whenever I asked anything too personal. It didn’t sit well with me.

“Ha, yes, your whole life for…” I echoed. “But won’t you have to leave in a few months for work?” 

“Maybe,” she said in a noncommittal tone. “I was thinking of making a career change soon, so maybe now would be an opportune time if I’ve found someone to settle down with! That way I could finally stay in London.” 

My mind was feeling rather fuzzy, and I was realizing I needed to get out of there. I was holding onto the hope that this would be a fling because Jenny would ultimately have to leave again, but even that was looking grim judging by the way she was talking. I checked my watch. “Oh, no! I’m going to be late if I don’t get going. I’m so happy things worked out for you last night! You’ll have to let me know how today goes,” I told her as I stood up and gathered my things.

“Okay! Tell Harry I said hi, will you? I promise we’ll catch up later!” she flashed me a genuine smile as I returned it with a half smile of my own and escaped toward the exit. 

I tried my best to shake the conversation from my mind and not worry about it as I walked into the office. This wasn’t something that was worth fixating on, so I focused on my work to distract me. After verifying the to-do list that I left on my desk the day before, I pulled out my Filofax, wanting to double check that I hadn’t missed any appointments.

What I found instead was that the red headed pain in my arse decided to defile the one thing that held my entire life. “I’m going to kill him,” I said under my breath as I ferociously flipped through each page of my Filofax.

I grabbed my phone with a little too much force and punched the numbers into the keypad before holding the handset up to my ear and waited as I listened to the ringing.

“Weasley,” he answered. Why did he always have to sound so buggering cocky?

“Not only did you read my Filofax, but you defiled it with your name and number as well? What is wrong with you?” So much for attempting to begin a civil conversation.

“Hey, you got my message!” Ron responded in a disgustingly cheerful voice.

“How could I not? You seem to have penciled yourself in on all my Fridays for...oh, let’s see, the rest of the year!” I scoffed. “What do you want?”

“A drink. That’s all I’m asking for,” he said simply.

“Yes, well, that’s never going to happen so you’re going to have to get over it.”

“Well, the offer stands if you’re ever looking to meet up with someone who doesn’t want to talk about tulle and event menus.”

I laughed derisively. “Thanks, but no thanks. Goodbye, Ron.” I slammed the phone down on the hook before he had a chance to respond. 

The nerve of him! I was beginning to regret that he was the one who helped me come to after my fall last weekend. For once, I wished it was Lavender who was there to help. I closed the planner and shoved it in my bag as I did my best to get through the rest of my day distraction-free.

~o~

The next few days dragged on, and the reminders of Jenny seeing Harry were enough to make me want to bang my head against my desk and smash my computer in. Harry never returned after lunch on Tuesday, and when I walked into his office on Wednesday, a new frame made its home on his desk. Inside was a picture of him with her. I thought that was fast, but I wasn’t about to say it out loud. 

Jenny came in Wednesday afternoon and hung out in Harry’s office, learning all the ins and outs of his job, which I guess was nice. I could keep tabs on them and knew that at least they weren’t having sex in his office. The downside was I couldn’t get my own work done since I was too distracted by their vomit-worthy cuteness through the windows that connected the two spaces.

Thursday evening I came home from my seminar and had the unfortunate experience of running into them snogging outside Jenny’s door. I was mortified and just wanted to get inside my own flat without being caught. It didn’t happen, though. I dropped my keys as I fumbled with getting them in the lock, which broke the pair out of their passionate embrace. Harry made some awkward comment about not realizing I lived so close. Thankfully the walls were thick so I didn’t have to listen to them doing things all night.

Work used to be a comfort for me and I couldn’t wait to get to my job every morning, but this week flipped everything upside down. I just wanted to get to the weekend where I could distance myself from them. That hope was short lived though when I saw Teddy running into the office. 

“Hermione!” he shouted when he saw me.

“Hey, Teddy!” I said as I gave him a hug. Teddy Lupin was Harry’s ‘little brother’. He’d been paired with the teen through his volunteer work at the Boys and Girls Club, and it’d been a perfect match. 

“Are you ready for the game?” I asked him. 

Teddy was dressed in his football jersey, and I knew he was waiting for Harry to take him to the sports complex where he played during the summer season. Harry never missed a game. 

“Yeah! I’ve got a good feeling about today. I really think we’re going to win. Harry promised to run some drills with me before the game starts. Where is he anyways? He said he wanted me to meet someone.” Teddy looked at me quizzically. 

“I think he’s in his office. Let’s go see!” 

I walked next door and sure enough, Jenny was in his office, and they were making eyes at each other. Knocking on the door to break them up, I announced Teddy’s arrival. I watched as Harry rushed over.

“Teddy! Hey, bud. There’s someone I want you to meet. This is Jenny,” Harry introduced the beautiful redhead that was standing to his side.

“It’s nice to meet you, Teddy,” Jenny said with a warm smile. 

“Hey. Are you Harry’s girlfriend?” he asked unabashedly. 

Jenny laughed. “I am. So, you play football?” she asked interestedly.

I watched as Teddy nodded. I was surprised to see Jenny so friendly towards him. She did not seem like the type to like kids, but she seemed really genuine. It made me wish I knew her better than I did; not that I hadn’t tried, which made me wonder how open she was with Harry.

We arrived at the sports complex, and Jenny and I settled on the stands while Harry went to the field to warm up with Teddy. Harry wasn’t the coach, but he helped out and hosted clinics for the kids from time to time. He always looked so young and carefree when he was playing football, and I loved that about him.

“Harry is absolutely everything I could have ever dreamed of in a man. Have I thanked you for introducing us? Because I feel like I owe you my life,” Jenny told me.

Great, she’s falling in love with him. I felt my grip on reality slip even further, and I was clutching to a nonexistent hope that this wasn’t going to last. 

“It’s...nothing,” I said. Deciding to change the subject, I asked, “What do you think about Teddy? Isn’t he great?”

“He’s the coolest teenager I’ve ever met! He seems like he’s got a good head on his shoulders,” Jenny commented as they watched.

“He’s an orphan too, you know. I think that’s why Harry hit it off with him. They’ve got a lot in common. If he could adopt Teddy, he would in a heartbeat. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s trying to make that happen.”

“I think that would be great for both of them!” Jenny said sincerely.

“Do you want a big family someday? Lots of kids?” I asked her, trying to learn a little bit more about her background.

“Kids, yes. A lot? No. I don’t want to subject my own future family to a life like that. I know what it’s like,” she said as her voice trailed off. 

Before I could ask her what she meant by that, Harry was waving over to us, signalling for Jenny to join them. As she ran over, I pondered her answer. It implied she had a larger family than she let on. I only knew about the one brother in London, whom I’d never met in the five years I’d known her, and she rarely talked about her parents. Though I was pretty sure they were both alive and well.

I watched as Jenny interacted with Harry and Teddy. I saw her shake her head at something they said, and then it looked like they were teaching her certain moves. That completely baffled me. I thought she told me she was an athletic football trainer. What did she say when I’d asked her about it? That’s right! She said ‘something like that.’ Something strange was going on here, and I was starting to develop a bad feeling about it. 

I shook my head. No, I wasn’t going to let myself go there. Not yet, at least. I needed more concrete evidence first. That’s what I resolved to as Harry and Jenny came back over and we settled in to watch the game.

~o~

Luna’s wedding was Saturday, so the reprieve I was hoping to find from Harry and Jenny was delayed, and now I’d only have Sunday to pretend my life was what it had been a week ago. Lavender and I were both in the wedding, so we were dressed in bright yellow evening gowns because Luna believed the colour should be a vital part of weddings since it’s supposed to bring happiness to the newlyweds.

The dresses were made of a polyester material for the long, flowy skirts, and the upper half was a delicate floral lace pattern. The neckline was strapless, with flutter sleeves that were off the shoulder. 

“I still can’t believe we have to wear these dresses,” Lavender hissed as I was pinning the sunflower to her hair.

“They’re not terrible,” I told her.

“Oh, so you don’t mind looking like a hippie? And this color! I’m completely washed out and look sick. I’d take that taffeta lilac dress any day,” she continued complaining.

“It’s not your day, it’s Luna’s,” I reminded her. “Now come on, we’ve got an aisle to walk down.” I shoved her bouquet in her hands as we lined ourselves up for the procession.

While we were standing by Luna’s side during the ceremony, I couldn’t help that my eye was drawn to where Harry and Jenny were sitting. They were smiling and whispering things to each other.

I tried so hard to pry my eyes away, but I couldn’t stop staring. It was becoming harder and harder to keep a smile on my face. Lip reading was not my forte, but I was certain I just saw Harry mouth ‘I love you.’ My suspicion was confirmed when I saw Jenny’s look of surprise before she grinned and said it back to him. 

I knew my smile had faltered, but there was nothing I could do to fix it, and I prayed the photographers weren’t flashing any pictures. Thankfully Lavender also witnessed the same thing, no doubt following my gaze to see what was upsetting me. I caught her disgusted look out of the corner of my eye, and that helped me fake a smile through the rest of the night, no matter how much I was hurting on the inside.

~o~  
I was wrapping up at the office late on Wednesday night. I had a couple of manuscripts that I needed to drop off on Harry’s desk and then I could go home to relax with a glass of wine. I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked over to Harry’s office, setting the manuscripts down on the corner of his desk.

As I was about to head back out the door, I noticed something sticking out from under another folder that was splayed on his workspace. Moving the folder, I realized it was his wallet. I quickly scanned his desk calendar and saw that he was having dinner with Jenny at Valentini’s. It was still early, but I figured I could meet him there. I was sure he’d need it, after all.

When I got to the restaurant, I entered to find it completely empty. I looked around, thinking I’d gotten the day or time wrong, but then I saw Harry. A quartet started playing Italian music at my arrival, and Harry turned around with an excited, anxious look on his face.

After seeing me, he made a ‘cut’ motion with his hand and said, “No, guys, she’s not the one.” 

The music immediately stopped and the musicians reset themselves as I looked around in shock. “Hermione, what are you doing here?” Harry asked, snapping me back to reality.

“Y-you forgot your wallet,” I said as I walked forward, my arm extended to hand it to him.

“Oh, er, thanks.” He didn’t seem concerned in the slightest as he tucked it into his jacket pocket.

“I’m sorry. I should go—” I turned around and walked a few paces when Jenny came around the corner.

“What’s going on?” she asked.

“That’s her! She’s here, she’s the one,” I heard Harry say from behind me.

Immediately, the music began playing and a banner was dropped that read, ‘Will you marry me?’ Padfoot came from who knew where with a small box tied to his collar. This couldn’t be happening.

I tried to shrink away and hide, but somehow I couldn’t escape. I looked back and forth from Harry, who had extricated the box from the dog and gotten on one knee, to Jenny, who looked like she was in complete shock.

“Jenny, I know it’s only been a few days, but you’re everything I’ve ever hoped for, and I just know you’re the one for me. I can’t imagine my life without you. Maybe this is rushed, but I’ve waited long enough to find you. Will you marry me?”

“Yes, of course!” I heard Jenny say as her head was nodding vigorously. 

I watched as Harry stood up and slid the enormous solitaire diamond onto her finger and they shared a tender moment. I thought I was going to vomit. I needed to get out of there.

“I’ll see myself out,” I mumbled. “Congratulations, both of you. I’m so happy for you,” I said as I side stepped myself away.

My feet carried me out of the restaurant, and I stopped at the edge of the sidewalk to lean against a streetlight. Harry and Jenny were engaged after only knowing each other for less than two weeks. How was I still desperately waiting and hoping for my own love story to begin, when Jenny’s had fallen right into her lap without even looking. And to the man I was determined was meant to be mine! Everything around me was crumbling, so I did the only thing I could think of that might help take some of the pain away. 

I needed someone who wasn’t privy to the situation. Who wouldn’t judge me for being heartbroken over a man who never gave me the time of day. So, I opened my Filofax and pulled out my phone to dial the number that was written like graffiti over every page. He answered after four rings.

“Hello?” There was an air of formality in his voice that I wasn’t used to.

I took a deep breath and hoped I wouldn’t regret this. “So, about that drink…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Accio_broom and Be11atrixthestrange for their beta work! I'm soooo excited for this chapter and I hope you are too! Things are going to start to stray a teensy bit from the movie from this part out. Thanks for reading :) Reviews are fab.

Ron

“So...what made you so desperate to call me?” I asked as the bartender handed us our drinks. Hermione knocked back her gin and tonic so hard that I wondered if I should be concerned.

“I don’t want to talk about it. That’s why I called you,” she responded as she glared at me out of the corner of her eye.

“Ah, so wedding related. Another wedding to plan for? I thought you liked them,” I teased. 

“And I thought you’d make good on your promise not to talk about them, but clearly not. Maybe I should get going—”

“No! I’m sorry. I was only kidding. I’ll stop,” I said quickly as she pretended to get up. At least I hoped she was pretending. 

“Alright, but you’ve already had two strikes. One more and I’m gone,” she warned. 

There was something about her. I don’t know if it was her feisty personality, or the sole fact that she wanted nothing to do with me, but it was driving me crazy.When she called, I was already starting to think about what ‘plan B to get Hermione to talk to me’ might entail. I was already a week in and no closer on the story I’d promised. Luckily, it didn’t come to that, and I had to thank whoever it was that rubbed her the wrong way on this fine evening.

I watched as she slammed another drink. “Maybe you should slow down a bit,” I suggested as she signalled for another.

“I’ll pay for it if you don’t want to. You did say ‘a drink,’ after all,” she retorted.

My ears grew hot when she brought up money. “It’s not that. I just don’t think you should be drinking away your feelings.”

“Oh? And what do you reckon I should do instead?” she scoffed. 

“Well, talking about the issue is out so, I don’t know. Tell me about yourself instead? Isn’t that what people do on dates?”

I knew that got her attention as she turned to look at me. “Do you not date often?” she asked suspiciously.

“The field I’m in isn’t exactly one that gives me time to date.”

“But you said you’re a writer. Doesn’t your type just write when the inspiration hits?” she questioned.

I snorted at her words. “I’m not a freelance writer. I do have a job with normal working hours, and those hours tend to keep me wrapped up on weekends.”

“Well, forgive me. In my defense, you do give off the freelance vibe,” she said haughtily.

“Okay seriously, what’s got your knickers in a twist? You’re even worse than you were when I helped you get home after that wedding,” 

Something was bothering her, and I wanted to know what it was. She couldn’t be this condescending all the time. I knew she didn’t want to talk about weddings, but there was no way around it if this evening was going to be enjoyable at all.

She sighed as she stirred the ice in her glass with the straw. “My boss just got engaged to one of my good friends.”

I eyed her suspiciously. Something didn’t add up. “Isn’t that supposed to be a good thing?”

“Y-yes, it is! Of course it is! I just have this feeling she’s going to ask me to be the maid of honor, and I’m not sure I have it in me to take on that role.”

I was watching her carefully. There was a sadness underneath the layer of indifference she was trying to give off. I probably should be more sympathetic toward her feelings, but I couldn’t resist what came out of my mouth next.

“Says the woman who was just in two weddings the other weekend. What makes this one different?”

“The pressure that I’ll have to make it perfect. My boss already depends on me for everything at work. Which I don’t mind at all! I love my job! I’ll probably have to end up planning every detail. His fiancée isn’t exactly the type who’s planned out anything for her own wedding.”

“You could always say no…” I reminded her. She looked up and stared blankly at me. “You do know how to say ‘no,’ right?”

I meant it as a joke, but the split second of anguish on her face said it all. “Of course I know how to say no!” she said defensively, but it lacked conviction.

“Nice try, but something tells me that’s not true,” I prodded.

“Well, that’s your opinion. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to help people in need.” She was sounding less and less convincing as our conversation went on.

“Do you want to help them?” I asked.

“Yes, of course! I mean, maybe—” Hermione bit her bottom lip, not wanting to admit that maybe she didn’t want to help them after all.

“Alright, why don’t we play a little game. I’ll help you practice saying no,” I suggested as I flashed a smirk her way.

She laughed. “Like I’ll have any problems saying no to you.”

“Game on, then. Would you like to go out again sometime?” I asked casually.

She snorted. “No! This is bad enough as it is.”

“Come on, you can’t honestly tell me you’re having a horrible time. I’m not that bad, am I?” I pressed. I wasn’t going to give up that easily.

“Well no, but you’re still not my type,” she said.

“So, you’re having a good time then,” I countered.

“You’re a good distraction to my current situation and that’s all,” Hermione said with a smile grazing her lips. She clearly thought she’d won, but I wasn’t done.

I lowered my voice and gave her my best sincere, yet pleading look. “Give me a chance, Hermione. Just one more date. We’ll enjoy a walk in Regent’s Park and then I’ll take you to dinner. When I take you home, I’ll be the perfect gentleman, only giving you a kiss goodnight if it’s what you want. It will be a fairy tale of a first date.” 

At some point in the middle of my invitation, I’d placed my hand over hers. I could see in her eyes that she was starting to break. She looked as if no one had ever proposed such a nice evening to her before. I started to smile as I sensed a victory, but I must have started celebrating too soon.

Hermione pulled her hand away and pointed to me as she said, “You almost got me. Nice try!” A playful smirk crossed her face.

“Damn. Where’d I go wrong?” I asked.

“The kiss goodnight. I’d rather walk into oncoming traffic,” she said, her face completely serious. 

I burst out laughing. “Wait, wait, wait. You’re telling me you’d rather die than kiss me?” 

“Maybe.” She was a horrible liar. The straight face she managed quickly gave way to her own grin as she laughed along with me. 

“Alright, alright, I guess you won that round. Hey, you don’t mind if I try your drink, do you?” I reached my hand out and picked up her drink. 

“Yeah, I—wait, no!” She was still laughing about the earlier conversation that she didn’t fully register what I was doing until I’d already taken a healthy swig. ‘That wasn’t fair!” she said as she swatted my shoulder with her clutch.

“I didn’t make the rules,” I joked. “That drink is bloody horrid, by the way.”

~o~

The next morning I woke up to my phone ringing obnoxiously. I looked at the screen. “Seriously? You couldn’t have waited ten more minutes?” I groaned as I sat up and flipped open the phone.

“If it isn’t my long lost sister who’s been back in town a week and a half, yet still hasn’t graced me with her presence. To what do I owe this wake up call?”

“Oh, shut it, you git. You were the one who bailed on me when my train was due,” my sister said.

“Sorry, I had plans. Not my fault you waited until the last second to ask me to pick you up.”

“Well, luckily I can count on my friend to pick me up when my own flesh and blood can’t,” she snipped.

“Friend? You mean your neighbor?” I clarified.

“One can be both a neighbor and a friend, you know. I think you’d like her very much if you ever met her,” she slipped in the conversation.

I rolled my eyes, not that she could see. “I don’t need your help with dating. I’m perfectly capable of finding women on my own.”

“Mmhmm. Is that why you’ve never brought anyone home for Christmas?”

“Oi! You know how serious Mum is about when someone comes for Christmas dinner. You only bring a date if you intend to marry them. Last I checked you’ve never dared to cross that bridge, either.”

“Well, that’s why I’m calling you actually. I got engaged last night!”

I wasn’t sure I heard her properly. “You what? Ginny, that’s not funny. You only just arrived back in London!”

“Yes, well, I met Harry at a party the night I came home, thanks to my neighbor! She invited me along, I bumped into him when I arrived, and we’ve been inseparable ever since. He’s perfect, Ron. Mum was right! When you know, you know,” Ginny gushed.

“Gin, it’s been what? Ten days? I know how Mum believes in true love, but even this is pushing it,” I argued.

“I know it’s crazy, but I was thinking of stepping down from the league and switching to Reserves anyway. This could be the perfect transition into normalcy for me, and I really think you’ll like Harry. Give him a chance, will you?” Her voice sounded sincere, but I was still hesitant.

“I don’t know, Ginny…” I rubbed my temples as I tried to wrap my head around everything.

“What if you covered the wedding? Then you could get to know him a bit better, and we could spend more time together!”

“And if I say no because I don’t approve?” I asked her skeptically.

“First off, you don’t get to decide who’s suitable for me. I’m perfectly capable of deciding for myself.”

“Do you even have a second thing to say or are you just trying to sound sophisticated?”

“You won’t be disappointed,” she said with an air of confidence that only my sister, Ginevra Weasley, could pull off.

“And if Mum and Dad ask, I knew nothing about any of this,” I said seriously.

“Great! I’ll text you the details of where to meet us for our first interview!”

I heard her hang up the phone before I shut it and tossed it aside. I flung my head back on the pillow. Something wasn’t sitting right with me, but if there was one thing I knew about my sister, it was that I wasn’t going to change her mind.

Hermione

I woke up the next morning with a slight hangover. Maybe it was all a dream. That was the mantra I kept trying to follow as the day wore on. It was working until lunchtime rolled around and Jenny strode into the office. The first thing I noticed was her ring sparkling in the sunlight from the windows.

I assumed she was going to head over to Harry’s office. They probably had a celebratory lunch date or something planned out, but instead she marched right into mine. I looked up, trying my best to seem excited and happy for her.

“Hermione!” she said eagerly. “Can you believe it? I’m still reeling. It’s like my very own fairy tale come true,” Jenny said.

“It’s wonderful! I’m really so, so happy for you both!” I said with a forced smile.

Jenny frowned a bit. “Don’t worry, your time will come soon. I just know it. Better to wait for your perfect guy than settle for the first one you see, right?”

I was thankful she took my lack of excitement for self pity as opposed to jealousy. “Yes, I suppose that’s true,” I told her, even though on the inside I was screaming that I’d already waited long enough.

“Do you want to go get lunch?” she asked me, much to my surprise.

“Oh! I thought you were here to get lunch with Harry,” I said as my eyes diverted to his office.

“Well, yes, but we wanted you to come with us! I have something important I want to ask you,” Jenny said hopefully. I knew exactly where this was headed. 

“I have a lot of work to do, today, Jenny. I’m really sorry. Rain check?” 

It wasn’t an outright no, but I figured maybe Ron would still be proud that I hadn’t said yes right away. Wait, why did I even care what he thought?

“Are you ready to go?” Harry said as he joined our conversation. I looked away as he leaned in to kiss Jenny.

“Hermione says she’s too busy to join us,” Jenny told him.

I looked sheepishly at Harry. “I do have a lot of work to get done.”

“Really, Hermione? I hear your boss is a prat. Tell him to bugger off and come get lunch with us!”

I couldn’t help but laugh at Harry’s insults toward himself. “Well, if you insist, I guess I can slip away for an hour.” I grabbed my belongings and followed them out. 

We walked a couple of blocks to one of my favorite cafes near the office. After we ordered our food, Jenny pulled a small gift out of her bag and handed it to me.

“What’s this?” I asked in confusion.

“Open it and find out,” she said, grinning. 

Even Harry looked excited as I began to gingerly unwrap the gift. It was a small jewelry box. Inside was a thin rose gold bangle, whose metal was tied in a knot on the opposite side of the opening. There was a card behind it that said ‘Will you be my maid of honor?’ in loopy calligraphy.

Everything Ron had tried to prepare me for went out the window as I looked up at Jenny with tears in my eyes. I’d gotten so used to being hired out that I missed out on all of these nuances that happened when friends were meaningfully asked to be part of someone’s big day.

“I hope you like it. I’m not one on jewelry or fancy things like that myself, but you’ve been such a great friend and neighbor to me over the past few years that I couldn’t imagine asking anyone else to stand beside me,” Jenny explained sincerely.

“Of course I will, Jenny! It would be my honor!” I said, slipping the bangle over my wrist before getting up to hug her. “Thank you so much.”

“No, thank you!” she said, squeezing me tightly. “I promise it’s not because you’re a wedding connoisseur,” Jenny added.

As I pulled away and settled back into my seat, I laughed lightly. “Well, I wasn’t thinking that, but now I’m not so sure,” I teased.

Thankfully, lunch became more enjoyable after that, even though it was still a little awkward being around them together. My heart still ached, and I knew how hard this was going to be to help Jenny plan her wedding to the man of my dreams, but she’d been such a good friend to me that I had to.

Once we finished eating, I checked my phone. “I’d better be heading back. Wouldn’t want the boss to think I’m abusing my title as assistant to take a longer break than I’m allotted,” I said as I gave Harry a knowing look.

“Actually, I was hoping you’d ditch work this afternoon to help me start planning,” Jenny said hopefully.

“Oh, I don’t know—” I started to say before Harry cut me off.

“It’s okay, Hermione. Take the afternoon. I’m sure I can handle things on my own. You rarely take any time for yourself,” Harry told me.

“But—”

“Think of it as a task I’m asking you to complete, if that helps,” he said, his eyes shining mischievously.

“Well, fine, if you insist. But don’t be surprised if I put in for overtime depending on how long it takes this task to complete,” I joked.

“Now that’s taking it too far,” he said, keeping up the banter.

“Alright, alright, that’s settled. Now let’s go!” Jenny said as grabbed me arm and began pulling me towards the exit. “I want to see all those newspaper clippings and ideas you’ve got from the other weddings you’ve been in!”

Jenny and I returned to my apartment where she broke open a bottle of champagne as we sat on the couch and I showed her Billy Weston’s articles. After I was convinced she was growing bored of them, I moved on and showed her some of the pages in the two scrapbooks I’d made from the weddings I was in. We talked about countless venues, and everything from food to flowers to dresses.

“Well, I promise I won’t make you wear a hideous dress like some of these women have done. How have you been in so many weddings, anyways?” Jenny asked me.

“Oh, I—I just enjoy helping people,” I said, feeling my cheeks flush.

“You know that many people, though?”

“Something like that.”

It wasn’t a full on lie, but it also wasn’t the full truth either. I still wasn’t entirely comfortable with anyone other than Lavender knowing about Wilkins Weddings, and I also didn’t want Jenny to feel like she should pay me, either. 

“What’s this scrapbook?” Jenny asked as her eye caught the final book in the drawer that was still open. 

“That’s my parent’s wedding album,” I said as Jenny carefully picked it up. 

I looked over her shoulder as she flipped gingerly through the pages. “It’s absolutely gorgeous. Did they get married in London?”

I nodded. “Yes, at the Winchester House,” I said. I’d never told anyone, but there were so many elements from their wedding that I hoped to use or recreate for my own, including booking the Winchester. 

“I’ve heard of that place!” Jenny said. “Your Mum’s dress is stunning as well. Not many dresses are timeless like that, you know?”

“I do.” 

It was a vintage style dress; the ball gown was made of tulle and an overlay of lace applique. The bodice was modest with intricate beadwork and laced long sleeves. I’d actually found a more updated style of the dress not too long ago in a bridal magazine, and I cut out the picture to stash in my dream wedding shoebox. Instead of the beadwork on the bodice, the dress contained the delicate lace applique throughout and it had an iridescent shimmer with a spaghetti strap sleeve. It was my dream dress.

Hours passed and it was only when Jenny’s phone rang that we realized what time it was. I had to be honest, I really did have a wonderful afternoon full of wedding talk. I found it was easier if I pretended that Harry wasn’t her fiancée.

“Hi! I’m so sorry, I know I’m late. I’ll be there in fifteen!” I watched as Jenny hung up her phone. “I’m so sorry, I’ve gotta run. Thank you so much for sharing all of this with me, I’ve got so many good ideas and I can’t wait to tell Harry and start calling vendors tomorrow. I’ll keep you updated alright?”

“Of course. Enjoy your evening!” I said as I watched her rush out the door.

~o~

Friday surprisingly flew by in a flash. For once, I left the office right on time. I was looking forward to a whole weekend of me time! The first one since the wedding season had begun.

“Yoga at ten tomorrow!” Lavender reminded me as we went our separate ways.

When I got home, I did a little cleaning that I’d been neglecting, and then ordered takeaway for dinner. It’d been a long week, and I honestly just wanted to watch reality shows on the telly and eat pizza. That distraction worked for a while, until one of the shows had its fair share of wedding drama. 

After crashing back into my own reality again, I decided to try and take a bath. I’d only just settled into the water when my phone rang. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” I said to myself as I reached around to see who it was. Of course it was Jenny.

“Hello?” I answered.

“Hey, Hermione! I hope I didn’t interrupt anything?” Jenny asked.

“Nope, nothing at all,” I said, hiding a sigh that desperately wanted to escape my lips. Just what was supposed to be a relaxing bath.

“Okay, great! So, I wanted to fill you in on some good news! I made lots of progress today on wedding plans.”

I chuckled. “I thought you and Harry had decided on a longer engagement. Why the rush?”

“Well, all last night I couldn’t get the images of the Putney Winchester House out of my mind! So I called them today, about five times actually. Normally they’re booked out for at least fifteen months, but they had a cancellation this morning!”

I felt like I’d just been punched in the stomach. She didn’t know that’s where I wanted my wedding to be. It was my fault that I never told her, but— “That’s great. I’m assuming you booked it?”

“Yes! It took a bit to get Harry on board, but the wedding’s in three weeks!” Jenny said excitedly.

“I’m sorry, did I hear you correctly? Are you sure you don’t mean months?”

“No, Hermione, it’s weeks. I know it’s mental, but with you by my side helping me plan I know we’ll be able to pull it off! I booked an appointment with a few bridal salons on Sunday, and my mum is going to come to town to shop with me. Plus we’re going to visit a few florists as well.”

I was honestly surprised she was taking the lead on a lot of the planning, and it actually put my mind at ease a bit. “You have been busy!”

“Yes. Now, I could only get an appointment with the cake shop for tomorrow afternoon. Would you mind tagging along? Harry insists he doesn’t care what flavor we choose, and I need someone who’s going to be a bit more decisive. Plus, there’s someone I want you to meet, as well.”

“Oh, I don’t know…” I said hesitantly.

“Please, Hermione?” she begged.

“Alright, what time and which bakery?” I caved.

“Fourteen thirty at the Chelsea Cake shop! Oh, and one more thing: I don’t want to offend you or anything, so I wanted to see if you’d be okay with this. You see, I need another bridesmaid. I don’t want to ask any of my sisters in law, and I don’t really have a lot of friends because I travel so much.”

“Your brother’s married?” I couldn’t help asking before she finished.

“Not the one in London, no, but I have four others who are. Oh, and another who’s still stag.” 

“Wait. Jenny, you have six brothers?”

“Guilty,” she admitted.

“Wow, and none of your sisters in law are suitable?” I tried to keep pushing forward so I wouldn’t stay stuck on the sibling thing.

“I mean, I could, but how am I supposed to pick which one? Anyways, when I was doing some research on other things, I happened to find an add for Wilkins Weddings. Have you heard of it? It’s basically a bridesmaid for hire service. I was thinking I could call them to help me out.”

Shit. I needed to do something, and fast. “No! I mean, yes, I have, but I have another idea!” I said quickly.

“You do?”

“Yes! Do you remember my friend Lavender? The one who works in accounting at the company?”

“Hmm, yeah the sassy one who’s always hanging out in your office?”

“Yes! I think you’d like her if you got to know her. I’m sure she’d be willing to help out. You know, for Harry.”

Jenny was silent for a moment. “Well, I wouldn’t want it to be an imposition or anything…”

“It won’t be! I’ll talk to her tomorrow and have an answer for you. How does that sound?”

“Only if you’re sure. Thanks, Hermione! You’re the best. I’ve got to get going though. I”ll see you tomorrow!”

“Bye,” I said as I shut my phone and set it on the floor.

I sunk down into the now lukewarm water. This was going to be a nightmare. Three weeks to plan a wedding? And Jenny unknowingly swiped my venue out from underneath me. Not to mention I’d just volunteered Lavender to be a bridesmaid. She was going to kill me.

~o~

“Three weeks?” Lavender hissed as we were beginning our sun salutations.

“Yes,” I groaned under my breath.

“How is that even possible? And didn’t you have your heart set on the Winchester House?”

“Yes, but that’s not her fault. I never told her,” I said in defense of Jenny.

“Well, I still don’t think any of this is right. Your pining or her rushing.” 

The instructor cleared her throat, and I gave an apologetic look. Lavender just looked annoyed.

“There’s one other thing,” I said through gritted teeth.

“Ugh, what? Is it something that will allow me to slap her now?” Lav asked.

“What? No! She’s not a bad person, Lav. She needs another bridesma—”

“NO. Hell no, I am not helping out some bitch I barely even know!” 

I winced as the instructor shot Lavender a death glare. We were going to get kicked out, I just knew it. “She found an ad for Wilkins! I had to do something! She doesn’t know..”

“So what? You volunteered me?”

“Well, considering I’m already in the wedding…” I muttered. “I’ll pay you,” I added quickly. 

I wanted the conversation to be done and over with so I could actually enjoy the relaxing qualities of the class. I was going to need it for the afternoon I had ahead of me.

“Fine! But it’s only because I care about you. And I swear if she even thinks about fu—”

The bang of the gong sounded, cutting Lavender off. I mouthed ‘sorry,’ as Lavender shot the instructor a contemptuous look.

“Last time I checked I didn’t see a ‘no talking’ sign,” she said as the instructor cued us into the next flow.

I didn’t respond as I shifted my focus into the class. It was still a rough conversation, but at least Lavender agreed. Somehow I had a feeling that this was only the beginning of a very hectic few weeks to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Ron

Ginny: Chelsea Cake Shop. 14:30.  
Me: Wow, thanks for the short notice. Not like I had other plans or anything.  
Ginny: Oh, shut it. I know you covered your weekly wedding last night.  
Me: So I can’t have a personal life, then?  
Ginny: LOL don’t make me laugh.  
Ginny: One more thing...you know how you use a pen name for your professional career?   
Me: ...and you use one in your personal life sometimes so people don’t know you’re a famous female football star?  
Ginny: Yeah…

I did not like where this was headed so I pressed the call button and put the phone to my ear.

“Please don’t!” she answered.

“Ginny, do not tell me that your fiancée only knows you as Jenny.”

“What was I supposed to do? My maid of honor, the one who introduced us, only knows me as Jenny. I couldn’t just drop a bomb like that in front of them both! I care about her friendship too much!”

“Obviously not enough if you’ve been lying about your identity for five years. Are you really that distrusting of people?”

“No! It’s not that. It’s just— Look, my schedule has had me all over the place with training and games that this is the first off season we’ve spent a lot of time together. I know she’s my neighbor, but with our schedules we were lucky to meet up once a month when I was in town. It was just easier, and she became too good of a friend, and a constant in my London life that I didn’t want to jeopardize that.”

“And now you’ve got a maid of honor and a fiancée who think you’re Jenny Warrington and not Ginny Weasley. That’s great Gin, really great.”

“Can you please just cover for me today? If the press finds out that Ginny Weasley’s getting married, it’s going to be a shit storm. I have to keep the cover.”

“I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this.”

“Thanks, Ron.” She sounded relieved, but I was still on edge.

“Just be careful. There’s a lot of people who might get hurt from this web of lies you’ve created, including yourself. So don’t fuck it up anymore, alright?”

Ginny was rarely ever quiet, but she didn’t respond to me right away. That’s how I knew I’d gotten through to her. At least that’s what I hoped.

“I know,” she finally said. “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“See you,” I said as I hung up the phone.

~o~

I walked into the bustling cake shop and reminded myself that this was business. It was not a family visit, and the two people Ginny said she was going to be with did not know that I was her brother. They’d have to be really dull to not realize it when they saw the two of us next to each other, though. The only major difference was our eye color and height.

As I looked around in search of my sister, I noticed another familiar face. What in the bloody hell was Hermione doing here? Maybe she was with her newly engaged friend, but of all the bakeries in London, what were the odds they’d also choose this one? I forgot to keep looking for my sister as I stopped to watch her conversing with the baker. It seemed like she knew him rather well, which made me wonder if other brides also used this place for their wedding cakes on her recommendation.

I finally saw Ginny come into view from behind a table with several five tier cake displays on it. She was holding hands with a relatively scrawny man with messy black hair and glasses. He didn’t look like her normal type, so I guess that could be a good thing.

As Ginny made her way over to Hermione, I felt my eyes widen a bit. No fucking way. Maybe she thinks Hermione works there. Yeah! That was it! Except that it wasn’t; Ginny looked up and saw me standing there and waved me over. Fuck.

“Oh good, you’re here!” I heard her call.

I watched as Hermione turned around to see who she was talking to. She froze and her face became pale. Ginny’s fiancée seemed to have gotten a phone call, and he dismissed himself briefly.

“Hermione, there’s someone I’d like you to meet!” I heard Ginny tell her as she grabbed Hermione’s arm and pulled her over to me. “This is Billy Weston! I spoke to him yesterday about covering our wedding, and he agreed! I was honestly surprised he had the opening in three weeks!”

“Three weeks?” I said as my eyes widened. 

She shot me a death glare, and I knew it was a warning to not blow her cover. In my defense, she left that part out in this morning’s conversation. So that was on her.

“Yes, three weeks. Remember? I told you that on the phone when we arranged for you to meet us here today.” She bulged her eyes out at me in much the same way she did when Mum pissed her off.

“Oh, right. How could I have forgotten. My apologies, Miss Warrington,” I said in my most polite business voice.

I flashed a grin at them as my eyes settled on Hermione. Her expression was a mixture of confusion and anger. This probably wasn’t good.

“Anyways,” Ginny forged on with the conversation, “this is Hermione. She’s my maid of honor, and a wedding connoisseur. She absolutely loves your column! A lot of my own ideas and inspiration have come from the articles she’s clipped and saved from your writing.”

There was sparkle in my sister’s eyes as she basically told me Hermione was obsessed with my alter ego. I couldn’t help but smile even wider at Hermione, who was shaking her head vigorously at Ginny. This was going to be fun.

“Well, it’s always nice to meet a fan. I’m flattered,” I said as I held out my hand.

She looked down at my hand in disgust before her eyes shot back up and matched my own. “You can’t be Billy Weston. He’s so imaginative and romantic and well spoken, and you’re so—”

“So what? Please, I’m on the edge of my seat here,” I chided. I couldn’t help that it was so easy to get her going.

“So cynical and negative and—and that’s not even your name! Unless you lied to me when you introduced yourself as Ron,” Hermione said with a huff.

“I am Ron Weasley. Billy Weston’s just my pen name. Can’t have all the crazy column lovers like you be looking me up and stalking me, now can I?”

“Wait, you two know each other?” Ginny said, slightly alarmed.

“Barely,” Hermione answered before I could explain. “We only met at a wedding a couple of weeks ago,” she explained to Ginny. “Can I speak to you in private for a moment?” she rounded on me through gritted teeth.

Oh, here we go, I thought, as I followed her back out the door. I gave Ginny a sympathetic shrug on my way out. The door had barely closed behind us when Hermione let loose.

“You lied to me!”

“No, I didn’t,” I responded simply.

“Yes, you did! You lied about who you were at the wedding—”

“No, I didn’t. I introduced myself using my given name. I am Ron Weasley, and I am a writer. You never asked what I write about, so I never told you.”

Who the hell does she think she is? Telling me that I’m the one who lied! I felt my ears growing hot as I was trying to control the anger. I knew it wouldn’t be good for either of us if I lost my temper. All the progress I’d made the other night at the bar was already in jeopardy. I needed to focus on the story.

When I looked back at her following my retort, I knew I’d gotten through to her because it took her a moment to regain her thoughts and respond. Ha! One point for Weasley.

“So, which is the real you, then? Are you secretly a romantic on the inside and you just pretend to be a love-hating pain in the arse? Or do you really just hate weddings that much and are ironically stuck writing them?”

That was a loaded question, and one I was not about to answer truthfully outside of a bakery. “What does it matter? I was hired to write commitments, and if I get paid, then of course I’m going to do it. Not everyone has to love their job.”

She let out a groan of frustration. “Do you even know how to give a straight answer? Or is that part of your journalism training, too?”

“Guess you’ll have to continue getting to know me to find out. Now, technically I’m here to interview Jenny, so if you don’t mind, I’d like to get back inside.” 

I could see my sister watching us through the glass with that dark haired guy staring awkwardly. Oh, right, that’s Hermione’s boss, too. For a city with over seven million people, this was turning out to be a small, small world.

Hermione

I thought weekends were supposed to be fun and relaxing. This one was anything but that. The cake tasting appointment was a disaster. Not for Jenny and Harry! No, for me. I finally got to meet my wedding columnist idol, and he was the one man I loathed more than anything in the world.

Maybe not quite loathe, but very close. After all, we did have a good time the other night. But he lied to me! He had every opportunity to tell me who he really was, but he didn’t. And then Jenny had to go and blab my secret that I loved his articles! Worst day ever. 

I put the last plate back in the cupboard when there was a knock on my door. It was probably Jenny. Not bothering to look through the peephole I opened the door. It wasn’t. No, it was the last person I had any desire to see. Seriously? What the hell was he doing here?

“Go away,” I said as I tried to shut the door in Ron’s face. 

“Come on, you’re not even going to ask what I’m doing here?” he asked.

“No. I know what you’re doing here. You’ve come to lie again,” I retorted.

“For the last time, I didn’t lie. Come on, Hermione, I just have a few questions to ask about the bride and groom, that’s all.”

“And you could have easily done that earlier today,” I told him. 

“Last I checked, you took off before I even had the chance. And since the wedding’s in three weeks, we’ve got a lot to cover in a short amount of time.”

I had to admit, Ron was really clever when it came to persuasion. Not that I was surprised; he was a journalist, after all. Knowing he wasn’t going to leave me alone, I opened the door a bit wider to let him in. I made sure to shoot an eye roll in his direction to let him know I wasn’t pleased.

“Thanks! I can see that ‘saying no’ thing is really going well for you,” he said with a smirk. 

Damn him and that lopsided grin. I walked around to the sofa and sat down and he followed, sitting on the opposite side. It wasn’t in my nature to be inhospitable. Even if I didn’t like the guest.

“I’ll have you know I almost said no to being Jenny’s maid of honor until she gave me this bangle,” I said, holding up my wrist for him to see.

Ron held a voice recorder up to his mouth and clicked it. “Maid of honor folds easily when bribed,” he said.

I quickly grabbed it from his hand. “No, the maid of honor actually thought the gesture was really sweet and genuine. Of course she was going to say yes to one of her best friends!”

Ron snorted and I gave him a disgusted look. “Just ask your questions, will you?”

“How did the bride and groom meet?”

I sighed. Because of my stupidity, I thought resentfully. “Do you remember the night you brought me my Filofax at the club? I invited Jenny to join me and they saw each other from across the room. It looked like one of those ‘love at first sight’ meetings that you see in movies.”

“Huh. The hopeless romantic painting a perfect picture. What would you call our meeting, then? Wasn’t that some sort of noble act on my part to help the damsel in distress?”

Ron was looking at me in what appeared to be complete seriousness. I couldn’t tell if he was joking or not as I felt my jaw drop. After a few moments of awkward silence I burst out into laughter. 

“You can’t be serious! Sure, it was chivalrous. You almost had me, too, until you started sputtering your wedding hate nonsense in the taxi. I would hardly call you being the first one I saw when I woke up and helping me home ‘love at first sight.’” 

He laughed along with me. “That was harsh. I did manage to get a date out of it, though.”

“It was a moment of weakness,” I said defensively.

I watched Ron look away as he shook his head at my strong headed nature. I felt my heart tug against my chest as I noticed how attractive his smile was in profile. No...there was no way I was going to let myself feel anything but annoyance and dislike toward him.

“So, what else do you want to know?” I asked. 

He looked back up at me, and I could see the thoughts whirring in his mind through his eyes. Before he asked me anything I saw him freeze as he looked over my shoulder. I had a feeling I knew exactly what he was looking at.

“What is that?” he asked, and was out of his seat before I could respond.

“Nothing!” I said as I leapt up to try and beat him to the closet.

I was barely able to slip between him and the half open doors. It was a constant battle to keep them shut because it was overflowing. As I tried to push my weight against them, Ron leaned in and put his arm against one of the doors, wedging it open against my back. I knew it was a lost cause to even try and hide it, especially after he caught me in two weddings a few weeks ago, so I slid out of the way and let him see the closet’s contents.

“Holy shit,’ he said with a breathy laugh. “You kept them all? How many are in here anyway?”

“That doesn’t matter!” I said defensively.

“What is with brides? This whole mentality that they have to make their bridesmaids wear dresses that are the ugliest thing ever so that they look good? Aren’t they supposed to pick their friends? I don’t get it,” Ron said, shaking his head.

“That’s not what it’s about at all! Every wedding has some sort of theme, and every bride has some sort of vision that they want the dresses to match. It’s different for everyone! And they’re not all bad! Some of them are really elegant.”

It wasn’t a lie. There were some I enjoyed wearing. Others deserved to be burned, but Ron didn’t need to know that. 

“I dare you to show me one that’s not bad,” he challenged.

I laughed in his face. “One? Please, that’s easy!”

I shooed him away as I turned to the closet and dug my way through the tulle and satin, finally deciding which one would eat his words.

“Ha! See? This one was really nice!” I held the hanger with the dress up against my body as he cocked an eyebrow in my direction.

“I don’t know...I think I’d need to see it on,” he said contemplatively.

We stood there staring at each other for a moment, until I finally relented. I wanted to prove him wrong, and if this was the only way to do it, then so be it. 

“Fine. I’ll be right back.”

I marched into my room with the dress and shut the door. What was I doing? A man was over at my flat who I didn’t know very well, and now I was trying on a bridesmaid dress to prove a point? Ron Weasley was so infuriating, yet when I stopped to really think about it, I was kind of enjoying his company. Arguing just seemed to be our thing. 

I zipped up the dress against my back and turned to look in the mirror that was mounted on the back of my bedroom door. It was a strapless black bodice, and the skirt was made of multicolored tulle that splayed out like lightweight feathers. The colors were a mix of pastel pinks and soft blue-greens that cascaded to the floor. A large black bow connected the black top with the skirt. 

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and walked back out into my living area, where I saw Ron still investigating the closet full of dresses.

“Well?” I asked.

He turned around to look at me as I posed with my arms out in a question. Before I realized what he was doing, he held up a digital camera and snapped a picture of me in the dress. I didn’t even know he had a camera.

“Hey!” I said in protest.

Before I could ask why he’d taken the picture, he said, “You think that’s not bad? Hermione, you look like a peacock!” He began sniggering as he motioned for me to turn around in the dress.

“Well, I think the colors complement each other well,” I said.

“Come on, Hermione, really? Would you ever wear that dress again?” He gave me a knowing look.

My intention was to dig my heels in and insist that I’d already worn it multiple times. But one look into his eyes and I couldn’t lie, so I faltered. “I—I’d wear it if it were shorter. It might be cute for a cocktail party, or maybe a club night,” I said as I shrugged.

“See? You know I’m right,” he teased. At least, I thought he was teasing.

“Well, this is definitely not the worst one,” I told him. 

If he wanted a show, I’d give him a show! I turned back toward the closet and grabbed the most hideous dress I could remember, and marched right back to my room to change. “You’d better prepare yourself for this one!” I called.

“I can hardly wait!” he responded.

The dress I chose was a two tone mermaid style that opened up to the knees in the front. The underside was the same yellow-green chiffon as the bust that connected to a halter strap. There was a ruffle of fabric down the bodice to the center of the skirt, which was a bright ocean blue, with sequins that outlined mermaid scales. When I walked out of the room, I was pretty sure Ron’s jaw hit the floor, and not in a good way.

“What did you do to piss off that bride?” was all he managed to say.

“It was a destination wedding! In the Mediterranean, on the beach.”

“Was it a themed wedding?” Ron asked seriously as he took another picture.

“No!” I laughed. “You want a themed bridesmaid dress? I have plenty! Holiday themes have been popular.”

“What? No way. You’re not serious,” Ron said, shaking his head.

“Oh, but I am,” I said as I began pulling out all the holiday themed dresses and carried them into my room.

First, I showed him the Halloween themed dress. It was a bright pumpkin orange with a black spider web overlay, followed by a kelly green dress with matching shoes for St. Patrick’s Day. “The bride was from the States and the groom from Ireland,” I explained when Ron gave me a questioning look.

There was a Christmas themed wedding I’d taken part in a couple years ago where the dresses were made of cotton with a Christmas plaid pattern. The last I had was a fourth of July themed dress that I walked out in last. The upper half was royal blue and the skirt were alternating red and white vertical stripes.

“I’m sorry, are we in the United States or England?” Ron asked as he looked around at his surroundings.

I couldn’t help but laugh. “It was a last minute cancellation of a bridesmaid for a friend’s cousin. I flew to Tennessee for the weekend and took part in the most—” I had a hard time remembering the word, but suddenly it came to me, “redneck style wedding.”

“Redneck? Do I even want to know?”

“Their words, not mine! It’s used to describe rural Americans, I think. I’m not really sure. They were a different type of people, let me tell you. If you could have seen the wedding guests!” I did my best to give him the best possible depiction of that particular wedding, but I think I only succeeded in confusing him more.

“So, which holiday wedding was your favorite?” he asked as I walked over to the kitchen to grab some glasses and a bottle of wine. Alcohol was necessary if we were going to go through that entire closet.

“Well the St. Paddy’s Day wedding was quite the good time, as you can imagine. The Halloween wedding was, too, for that matter. Christmas was hard because I didn’t get to see my family, and if I can avoid going back to the States for a wedding, I’d be perfectly fine with that.”

“Well, they’re all certainly special. Though, I’m surprised...no Valentine’s Day wedding? Of all the ones you’ve been a part of?”

He was right! I’d totally forgotten about that one. I stood up quickly from my spot on the sofa and ran to the closet. “Thanks for reminding me. This one’s a real gem.”

I walked back out minutes later in a bright fire engine red dress with a plunging neckline that revealed more than I was comfortable with. As if that wasn’t enough, there was a slit in the front of the long evening gown that came up to mid thigh. I looked briefly in the mirror to make sure everything was covered as appropriately as possible, and ran a hand through my hair before making my entrance  
.  
“Bloody hell,” Ron said. “That was for a Valentine’s Day wedding? Did the bride want you all to get laid after?”

“I think that was her original plan, yes,” I agreed as I felt my cheeks grow hot under his gaze.

I was a bit uncomfortable at the way he was looking at me, but there was a tiny part of me that felt empowered by the way his eyes widened at the sight of me in this dress. Like I was attractive and desirable. Before his eyes could linger too long, I grabbed another set of dresses and disappeared back into my room.

“I call this next set: the pink parade!” I said through the door, before making my appearance in the first frou-frou dress.

“Holy ruffles!” he commented.

I didn’t blame his lack of words about the pinkish-coral strapless gown with a beaded bodice. The overly ruffled tulle skirt mimicked that of the mermaid dress with the raised skirt in the front, sans the two tone colors. The second pink dress was two tone, with zebra stripes on the bust and the underside of the skirt. 

“Well, that one did have potential. The animal print really ruins it,” Ron said with a laugh.

I wasn’t sure if it was the wine or just my ability to somehow let loose around him, but I found myself making claw motions with my hands and pretending to ‘rawr’ in a sexy way. Yeah, I needed to stop that before I did something later that I might regret. The next pink dress looked like it was straight out of a mashup between the eighties and the movie, ‘Cinderella.’ it was long sleeved with extra poofy shoulders, and the ugliest bodice style I’d ever seen. Oversized bows donned the skirt, which looked like it needed layers upon layers of crinoline to fill it out.

“Where’s the hoop?” Ron asked when I came out in it.

“Of all there is to comment on this dress as is, and you ask me where the hoop is?” I responded curiously.

“Do you really want my other opinions on this one?”

“Nope,” I said, turning around before he could change his mind.

The last pink dress was a blush one shoulder style that would have been rather becoming if it weren’t for the skirt that looked like giant rose petals.

“You look like a cupcake,” Ron said, which made me burst out laughing.

“I thought the same thing, actually. Next up, more two tone dresses.”

“There’s more than two?” Ron asked incredulously.

I showed him the ballroom style hot pink satin outer shell with endless layers of neon yellow crinoline underneath, the orange and camouflage hunting combo with the cowboy boots, and two dual color chiffon dresses. One was a light and dark purple combo with zig zag stripes over the bodice, and the other was coral and seafoam green with a more subtle pattern. The latter needed the subtlety considering the colors clashed enough on their own.

My closet was still a third of the way full after all those dresses, but we both seemed to be having a good time, so I kept the fashion show going. There was the white lace dress, where all the bridesmaids wore white, and the bride wore color, the neon yellow-green rocker dress with the see-through skirt and fur scarf, and the periwinkle blue regency style dress complete with accessories.

“Gloves, purse, and umbrella?” Ron asked with a disbelieving look on his face.

“Accessories are important for any outfit,” I said in the most royal voice that I could muster, which sent us both into hysterics.

“What about that black ruffly one?” he asked me.

“Oh, no…” I said, pulling it off the rod and holding it up. “This one was way too short. I’m not trying it on again.”

“Ah, we haven’t reached that level of closeness yet?” Ron teased.

“Nor will we ever,” I said with a triumphant smile.

I held up the dress for Luna’s wedding that I wore last weekend, as well as the ones he saw me in for Katie and Parvati’s weddings two weekends ago. Then there were only a few remaining after that. 

The long lime green gown with the jeweled empire waist, the Renaissance fair inspired brown and gold dress, and a forest green velour maxi dress. The two remaining ones had to do with rainbow themes. There was the indigo satin floor length gown with flowered straps. And how could I forget the final dress, that was an actual rainbow colored bridesmaid gown. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I love color as much as the next person, but I think this crossed the line,” I said as Ron was shielding his eyes from me. Pretty sure you’re brighter than the sun. And that’s saying something after the lime green dress and that neon fur one.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about being blinded anymore as that’s the last one,” I said, flopping down on the couch next to him.

“Twenty-seven dresses,” he said in disbelief. “Why would you put yourself through that torture?”

“It’s not torture for me. I genuinely enjoy helping people, and making their day special. And believe what you may, but no matter how awful some of those dresses are, I’ve made a lot of great memories in them. Plus, I’ve met a lot of amazing people,” I added before I could stop myself.

He looked at me curiously. “What do you mean? The other people in the bridal party?”

“Er, yes,” I said quickly.

“Hermione, why does it sound like that’s not true?” He really was ever the journalist, always working to uncover the truth.

And it looks like I wasn’t convincing enough.

“Because it’s not,” I admitted. “I run a side business called Wilkins Weddings. I’m essentially a bridesmaid for hire, doubling as a wedding planner for any bride that requires one or both services. That’s the real reason I’ve been in so many weddings.”

I had no idea what possessed me to say it. Wilkins Weddings was so personal to me, and I never let anyone in on the secret. Lavender only knew because I needed her sometimes for the business. My dad didn’t even know, and he was the second closest person to me. I even had the opportunity last night to tell Jenny and I still hadn’t. Yet here I was, pouring my soul out to this man who I barely knew.

“Wow. That explains a lot. So, you take all the stress off the bride all while ensuring their day is perfect? Are you trying to kill yourself before you’re 35?”

Of course he was taking the mickey out of me. I shouldn’t have said anything. “I don’t even know why I told you that. No one knows, and yet somehow I told you, of all people, and of course you’re mocking me about it!”

“Look, Hermione, I just think there’s more to life than helping other people get married and giving them their perfect day. You’ve been in all those weddings, had the chance to meet countless people, and you’re still single? Are you even trying to find your own happiness?”

I couldn’t believe him! How could he say any of that to me! He didn’t know me at all, and that just proved it. “Of course I want to find someone to love and marry and spend the rest of my life with! They’re out there, I know it. They just haven’t noticed me yet.” I grabbed both the empty wine glasses on the coffee table and brought them to the kitchen.

“It’s getting late. You should probably go,” I said.

“Right. Well, thanks for tonight. It’s been fun. I’m sure I’ll see you soon. What with the wedding and all,” Ron said as he grabbed his bag and walked to the door.

“Yeah. I can’t wait,” I said sarcastically.

He flashed me that lopsided grin of his as he let himself out. I waited a moment before I locked the door behind him. It was all fun and games until I remembered the massive mess of dresses I now had to clean up.

As I carried groups of dresses back to the closet and hung them up, I couldn’t help but wonder when I’d finally get to add a wedding dress to the mix. Figuratively of course, since I’d be sure to have my dress preserved. I’ve been ready and waiting for my own happily ever after my whole life, and I was becoming frustrated. I hoped that someday soon I wouldn’t have to spend every night alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hermione**

It was official. I’d agree to anything if it meant I had a chance to spend time with Harry outside of work. I knew it was a problem, and it was blatantly clear when Jenny called me in a rush this morning. She thought she’d scheduled an appointment to set up her registry at John Lewis for Monday, but her days had gotten mixed up and she took the only open slot for Sunday. 

Of course, I knew she’d already booked herself at the bridal salon and florist, and couldn’t fit it in as she was explaining her mix-up. I was going to suggest she reschedule, but then I heard her mutter about sending someone else, and thinking she was going to send Harry, I offered to go, too. So, despite telling myself numerous times to just call her and cancel, I still forged ahead, even though I knew my ulterior motive was despicable.

Jenny had slipped her list of items under my door while I was in the shower. I thought it was odd if she was sending Harry, but then maybe she didn’t have time to stop by his place before her first appointment.

I took the list and caught a taxi to take me to the department store in the city. My phone buzzed and I checked it to see I had a text from Jenny.  _ Your reinforcement should be there soon. Thanks so much for doing this again! _ I decided to go in and get started at the registry desk since I knew the set-up process would take a while. Finally, after I finished the paperwork, I was ready to begin. 

“So, here’s the scanner!” the clerk said. “This is all you’ll need to choose the items that you’d like. Once you hear the beep, you’ll know it’s been added. If you scan something by mistake, just scan it again to take it off. I’ll be here if you need anything, and if not, just drop the scanner off before you leave.”

“Thank you,” I said as I pulled the list out from my bag and determined where I should start first. 

I was paying so much attention to the list, I didn’t notice someone joining me. 

“Fancy meeting you here.” I looked up to see Ron standing next to me.

“Jenny sent  _ you _ ?” I asked. Surely, this was a joke.

“Are you surprised?” Ron asked me innocently.

“Yes, actually, I am. What writer helps with menial wedding tasks like this?”

“When I cover a wedding, I cover the  _ whole _ wedding,” he explained as I shook my head. “So, where should we get started?”

“Probably housewares,” I said with a sigh.

I handed Ron the list to check things off as we scanned them. If he was here, I was going to make sure he was helpful. Maybe it’d make the job go by faster.

“Who needs all this useless junk, anyways?” he asked as I scanned a beautiful set of ivory candlestick holders. “Don’t they both have separate flats already? Surely, they have enough stuff between the two of them to outfit one apartment.”

I rolled my eyes in his direction. “When you’re starting a life with someone, you want to pick out items for the home you’re going to share together. You know, to make it both of yours instead of a mix of two people’s things,” I explained.

“So you’re telling me if you were to get engaged, you’d chuck all of your current stuff just to ask for new versions of the same stuff because you’re marrying someone else?”

“Well...not everything, but I’ve been inside Jenny’s apartment and it’s rather bare in there.”

“What about Harry’s stuff?”

“It’s okay, but he is a bachelor. He only has half the stuff he does because of Teddy,” I said.

“Harry has a kid?” Ron asked, his eyes wide.

I chuckled. “Not exactly. Teddy’s an orphan that’s part of the Boys & Girls Club. Harry’s his big brother. Though, I wouldn’t be surprised if he really does try to adopt Teddy after he and Jenny are married.”

“And how does Jenny feel about that?”

“Why do you care so much?” I gave him an odd look. 

“N-no reason. It’s just an interesting dynamic, that’s all.”

“Well, when we went to Teddy’s football game, Jenny seemed really taken with him. She’s surprisingly good with kids,” I mentioned offhand.

“Surprisingly? What’s that supposed to mean?” Ron asked curiously.

“Oh, um, I suppose she probably has several nieces and nephews if four of her brothers are married.”

“Ah. Well, that’s good, then. I’m sure they’ll make a beautiful family,” Ron said. 

“Yeah,” I said distantly. It was hard not to think about it, even though I really didn’t want to. 

Ron was looking at me curiously. “You know what I think you want?”

“What? Please bestow your infinite wisdom about me, a person you barely know, to me,” I scoffed.

“I think you do all this because you just want a wedding for yourself. Not an actual marriage, but a wedding.”

I stared incredulously at him. “How can you even say that? You don’t know me! Of course I want a marriage! Who wouldn’t want someone to spend the rest of their life with?”

“Well then why aren’t you looking harder for your ‘one true love’?” he said in air quotes. “You spend all your extra time helping brides and attending weddings, and it seems like you barely date.”

“I do too date!” I retorted.

“Yeah? When’s the last time you dated someone? I don’t count,” he said pompously.

“What do you mean you don’t count? Of course you don’t!” I argued.

“Oh, you wound me,” Ron said, his words dripping with sarcasm. “Are you going to answer the question?”

I stopped to think about it. Was it bad that I really couldn’t remember. Ron took advantage of my distraction to steal the scanner from me and started scanning random trinkets.

“What are you doing?” I asked as I tried to take the scanner back. 

He used his height to an advantage to block me. “Oh, come on, it’s all in good fun. Every couple deserves some random trinkets that they open and have to fake a smile for, don’t you think?”

There was a mischievous glint in his eye that made me laugh even though I should be scolding him. I was still mad at him for his accusations, but I was willing to play along so I didn’t have to answer the dating question.

“Is that what you think?” I said with a smile. “You’d want to open random gifts you didn’t ask for because someone thought it would be funny to play a joke on your registry?”

“It’s never going to happen for me, so it doesn’t matter what I’d do, now would it?”

Ron was smiling, but it wasn’t reaching his eyes. I stopped to contemplate his words for a moment. “Something must have happened to make you resent love so much. So, what is it?” 

I snagged the list from his hand to see how we were doing as I began walking again. We needed to get to the linen section next. Ron still hadn’t answered me, so I decided to push his buttons a bit.

“Did your parents get divorced? An ex-girlfriend cheat on you with your best friend like in those cheesy romantic comedies? Or, were you left at the altar or something tragic like that?” 

“Yeah, actually.”

I froze. I wasn’t really serious. I turned around to look at him. “What?”

“I was engaged a few years ago, but about two weeks before the wedding she called it off. Apparently she was more interested in my brother instead, and only realized it when she came home to meet the whole family.”

“Oh, my God, Ron, I’m sorry. It was—I didn’t mean it,” I apologized. That was awful and I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.

“It’s fine. I was too blinded by love to see that we weren’t a good fit anyways. My brother saw right through her shallowness and told her to fuck off. So, I guess there was a silver lining.”

I handed him the scanner. “Scan all the ugly things you want. I’ll feign ignorance as long as all the stuff on this list gets added.”

He let out a weak laugh. “Thanks.”

“Are you close with your brother, then?” We hadn’t discussed anything personal yet, aside from my involvement in weddings, but I found myself wanting to learn more about him.

“As close as we can be. He lives in Africa on a wild nature preserve.”

“And your ex was more interested in a—”

“Zoologist? Apparently. Guess my career as a writer wasn’t adventurous enough for her. Or it didn’t make enough money for her lifestyle.”

“If she’s more interested in money than love, you’re better off. You’ll find the one someday, I’m sure.”

“So will you...maybe,” he smirked.

“Good to see you being so supportive,” I said sarcastically. 

Just like that, the moment had passed. Maybe I’d been a little too quick to judge Ron without knowing his backstory. First impressions were typically a good indication of a person for me, but now I was starting to think that maybe I’d misjudged him. Even though he reverted right back to his sarcastic ways, I was fairly certain that it was all a cover. I couldn’t help the feeling churning inside of me that yearned to know more.

**Ron**

I was sitting at my cubicle on Wednesday when Rita stopped by my desk. “How’s the article coming?”

I knew she was talking about the perpetual bridesmaid one. “It still needs work; still a rough draft,” I told her.

“I want to see what you’ve got. Email it to me,” Rita said bluntly before walking away.

“But—” It didn’t matter what I was going to try to say, she was expecting it and I needed to send it along.

I didn’t understand why I was hesitating, though. This was going to be my big break, and yet I had this nagging feeling in my stomach. 

Sure, Hermione was strong minded and opinionated, but she was always so interesting to talk to. I found myself craving her company and wanting to learn more about her. Hell, I’d even admitted my darkest secret about Romilda that no one knew outside of immediate family.

The last time I put love ahead of my career I lost the section for my contributing investigative pieces and landed my arse firmly in commitments. I needed to stay focused so I shook the thoughts of Hermione from my head as I carried on with cleaning up the article. It’d been so long since I let anyone into my life, and I just didn’t know her well enough yet to trust her. 

I did make one small concession, deciding not to use her real name because of the business. So I called her Hermione Wilkins in the article. No one needed to know, and it was my feeble attempt at protecting her identity. Satisfied with the draft, I pressed send on the email and moved onto my next task.

On Friday, Rita called me into her office. “This is really good, Weasley. You should be proud.”

I looked at her in slight confusion, not exactly sure which article she was talking about.

“The perpetual bridesmaid article! We’re running it on Sunday. You’re on the front page of the Styles section. And you’re out of commitments for good after you cover that Warrington/Potter wedding, of course.”

“Er, right. Yeah, thanks!” I tried to fake excitement over it, but the knot was pitted even deeper in my stomach.

“Why aren’t you more excited?”

“I just think it could use some more time, that’s all. She’s in that wedding, too. The one next weekend. Let me wait and see if I can learn more. You know, to add—”

“Ron, this is perfect as is. Isn’t this what you wanted? Or has someone taken a fancy to Ms. Wilkins?” Rita gave me a knowing smile, but it wasn’t a genuine one. It made me uncomfortable.

“Can we please just push publication one more week?” I asked once more.

Rita sighed dramatically. “I’ll see what I can do, but if you  _ have _ started to care for her, you might want to tell her. You can go now. I’m sure you have things to accomplish before the weekend.”

I nodded slightly as I turned to leave. I had to find a way to tell Hermione. I wasn’t ready to lose whatever dysfunctional new friendship we’d created, but after she’d already accused me of lying to her, I had no idea how I was going to spin this. No matter how I looked at it, it was totally deceitful.

Not to mention my sister and all of her lies, too. No matter how annoying I thought Hermione could be, I knew she didn’t deserve that. She needed to know this was coming. I had to tell her.

~o~

My phone rang on Saturday afternoon. It was the first Saturday where I didn’t have to do anything related to weddings and it was brilliant, until I saw Ginny’s name on the caller ID.

“What?” I answered.

“I need your help.”

“Aren’t I already helping you enough?”

  
“Never,” Ginny said through a grin that I knew was undoubtedly plastered on her face.

“Well?” I asked, pretending to be annoyed.

“I just got a call that the favors are done and ready to be picked up in Brentwood. Harry was going to do it after the dinner tasting, but I’m worried that won’t give him enough time to get to Andover for dinner with Mum and Dad since it’s in the complete opposite direction!”

“So, you’re asking me to pick up the favors, then?”

“Unless you wanted to come to dinner—”

“Nope, I’m good. I’ve got to try and get a hold of Hermione tonight for something anyways,” I told her.

“Hermione?” Ginny’s voice sounded intrigued.

“Yeah, but it’s not what you think. It’s not like I’m into her or anything,” I said a little too quickly.

“Sureee,” Ginny teased. “Well, you’re in luck. She’s with Harry right now for the tasting at the Winchester in Putney. She offered to go to the tasting since I was wrapped up with things back home. Maybe she could go with you?”

“Yeah, maybe…” I had to admit that Ginny came up with a good idea.

“Listen, I have to go, we’re getting ready to leave now. Hopefully Harry will be hungry enough. I did reserve a later dinner, but Mum and Dad wanted to get settled at the inn beforehand since they didn’t want to drive home tonight…” Ginny trailed off.

“Okay, tell them I said hi, and I’ll take care of the favors for you.”

“Thanks, Ron, I owe you!”

“Yeah you owe me for a lot of—” I stopped talking once I realized she’d already hung up the phone.

“Doesn’t she believe in saying goodbye?” I said out loud as I shook my head.

I could be at the Winchester House in fifteen minutes. Grabbing my wallet and keys, I headed out the door and hailed a taxi.

When I arrived at the hotel, the maitre’d pointed me in the direction of where Harry and Hermione were seated. It was a relatively nice day. Warm and partly cloudy, but I could tell by the way the sky was changing that a rainstorm was coming in.

I walked through the main area to the outdoor seating section where I stopped near the doorway to look for them. I spotted them on the other side of the terrace overlooking the Thames at a small table. My first thought was of how gorgeous Hermione looked when she was smiling. She normally only reserved scowls for me, and I hadn’t realized how attractive she truly was until that moment.

The thought terrified me. I wasn’t sure if I was even ready to let someone else into my life like that. I’d sworn off love, convinced it wasn’t in the cards for me. If things were meant to look up, there was no way it could be her. Especially not after that article dropped. At least Rita was giving me more time to explain it to her.

I refocused on the two of them and began to take a few steps toward their table. That’s when I saw it. The look I’d seen on every bride who was hopelessly in love with their soon to be groom. How had I never realized it before? The way she smiled and leaned across the table. 

All the unabashed flirting. Everything was making sense now. Why she was so upset at the club that first night, why she was so dejected when she called me, and why she wasn’t sure if she even wanted to be part of my sister’s wedding. Hermione was in love with her boss, who was also my sister’s fiancée. I wasn’t sure what was worse. Her pining over a man who had no interest in her at all, or Harry’s complete obliviousness to the entire situation. I’d seen him around my sister long enough to know he only had eyes for her.

I was feeling a mix of hurt and anger that I hadn’t felt since Romilda left me, and I didn’t understand why because it wasn’t like I was in love with Hermione or anything. I just enjoyed her company and was keen on the prospect that she might be a good friend if we could get past her constant accusations. 

At that moment I lost all my ambition to tell Hermione about the article, and even to ask her along on the wedding errand. I was about to turn and leave when Harry happened to look in my direction and called me over.  _ Shit. _

“What are you doing here?” Hermione looked at me in surprised annoyance.

Of course she was annoyed, I just ruined the probable fantasy she was currently living with this whole situation.

“Jenny called and asked if I could go pick up the favors with you before the shop closes.”

“Oh, I thought I was going to take care of that,” Harry said.

“Yeah, Harry and I were just getting ready to head to Brentwood now,” Hermione said pointedly.

“Well, the bride is worried that it’ll make him late for some dinner that’s past the other side of London, so…”

“Hmm, she does make a good point. And it looks like the rain is heading in, which would make travel conditions worse,” Harry said. “Are you sure you don’t mind?”

“Not at all. Hermione’ll ensure everything is sorted as the maid of honor, right?” I asked, raising my eyebrow in question and knowing she couldn’t say no.

“I—I guess,” Hermione sounded deflated as she shot me a death glare as Harry was finalizing the menu.

Good. Someone needed to pop the bubble because she was holding onto a dream that would never come true.

“Great, thanks again, you guys. I better get going if I have to stop home before heading to Andover.” 

Harry got up and clapped me on the back as he took off toward the exit. I smiled widely at Hermione, who looked like she was going to murder me. I couldn’t wait to reveal what I’d found out about her little secret.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ron**

We were in the car on the way back from picking up the favors. Hermione hadn’t spoken to me the entire way to Brentwood, and despite my own anger, I wasn’t about to have another forty five minute trip back in awkward, fuming silence.

It was getting dark, and the rain had begun coming down in sheets as we traveled down the road. “Be careful with all this rain, will you? We don’t need to hydroplane.”

“What? You think I’m a terrible driver, too? Maybe you shouldn’t have offered to come along,” she hissed.

“The bride asked me to help, so of course I was going to go. Is that what’s bothering you? You wanted to do this alone?” I knew I was pushing her, but I’d spent the last hour and a half thinking of everything I wanted to say.

“No! I was supposed to go with Harry! But once again you just have to stick your nose in where it doesn’t belong and muck things up!”

“Please, she would have called him anyways to tell him not to go. It wouldn’t have made sense with their other plans for the evening. Why would you want to spend extra time with your boss, anyways?” I spat.

“That’s not important.”

Her knuckles were white as she gripped the steering wheel, and I was getting nervous as she was driving a tad erratically. Not that that stopped me from goading her on.

“Oh, but I think it is. How long have you been in love with him?” I dropped the bomb I’d been holding in this entire time.

“What? I’m not— That’s not the point— You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Hermione sputtered.

“Really? I don’t know what I’m talking about? I saw the way you were looking at him at the venue. That hopeless, puppy dog look in your eyes.” I laughed derisively. “Do you even know how messed up that is?”

“Everything was fine until you walked into my life!” she countered.

“Oh, really? So me meeting you at that wedding threw your whole life into a tailspin, yeah? You’ve been working for a man you’re in love with for how many years now? Hoping desperately that he’ll notice you and you’ll fall in love and live happily ever after! And while you wait, you’ll sell your services to help other people get married so you don’t have to think about how lonely your own life is. That makes complete and perfect sense that I’d be the one to get in your way.”

  
“My life is NOT lonely! And I was almost over him until I got those flowers that I thought were from him because you left no note!”

“Yeah, Hermione, please blame me. It’s all my fault!” I was sure my face was beet red as I was about to explode from anger. “Newsflash: not sure if you’ve ever seen the way Harry looks at Ginny, but he’s disgustingly in love with her, as she is with him. Is it completely mental that she’s known him for less than a month? Of course it bloody is! But there’s nothing either one of us can do about so you’ll just have to accept it and get over him!”

I flew forward as Hermione took her foot off the accelerator, causing the car to slow. There was so much water on the road that I felt us begin to hydroplane. I felt the back end of the vehicle sway and grabbed the side handle to hold on. I don’t know how much driving experience she had in the country so I decided I should probably say something. 

“Whatever you do, don’t slam on the—” 

Of course she did the complete opposite thing I said, or tried to say, which was pressing the brakes. She was trying to turn the steering wheel to gain control, but it wasn’t doing a damn thing. Not that it would have anyways because we were  _ hydroplaning _ . I knew we were going off the road, so I braced for whatever the impact was going to be. The car began to spin uncontrollably across the road and ended up sliding down a hill.

“Oh my God, we’re going to die! We’re going to die!” She was screeching in the darkness.

When the car finally came to a stop it had turned fully around so that the front was facing the road that was up the hill. I saw Hermione check the gears and go to switch her foot to the accelerate pedal.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” I warned.

Sure enough, the back tires spun, flinging mud everywhere. The car didn’t move at all. We were stuck and going to need a tow. I checked my cell phone and realized there was no service.  _ Great. Just great _ .

I glanced over at Hermione and noticed her expression flash from fear to hollow to some sort of realization.

“Why did you call Jenny, ‘Ginny?’” Her voice was dangerously low.

I sighed. “Because that’s her name, Hermione.”

“No, it’s not,” she said adamantly. “I’ve known her for five years. You’ve barely known her for a few weeks.”

“Hermione, I promise it’s the truth. Her real name is Ginevra Weasley.” I wasn’t going to wait for Ginny to tell her anymore. It wasn’t fair to Hermione.

She let out a maniacal laugh that scared me a little. “But then that would make her your—”

“Sister, yeah. Listen, Hermione, I told her to tell you—”

“Why should I believe you?”

“You know what? Don’t. No one’s telling you to, but don’t come to me for answers later. I’ve already tried to be helpful.”

I couldn’t stand being in that confined space with her any longer. Reaching for the door handle, I remembered there was a pub, and quite possibly an inn, about a half a kilometer from the way we came that I could walk to. I stopped when she put her hand on my arm.

“Wait.” Her voice sounded softer now, but I could tell there was still hurt in it. “Why would she lie to me?”

I sighed again as I sat back in my seat and looked at Hermione, trying to gauge whether she really wanted to know. “It’s because of her profession. I won’t take the blame for her lying to you this entire time, but I will tell you she probably took the idea from me.”

“What do you mean?”

“She was drafted with the Scottish Women’s Premier League straight out of University. She plays for Glasgow City as their star forward.”

“So, she’s a famous athlete?” Hermione asked, trying to wrap her head around what I was telling her.

“Yes, and she didn’t like the fame following her around in the off season. That’s why she moved to London during those months, and that’s why she disappears for half the year.”

“That still doesn’t explain why she’d lie about her name,” Hermione said. I could tell she was confused.

“It’s not common for professional athletes to go by a stage name. She knew I wrote under a pen name, and figured while she was in London she’d go by a different name as well. Ginny and Jenny sound similar, so that was easy. I don’t think she was expecting to become such good friends with you, or anyone for that matter.”

Hermione was silent for a while and I felt like I needed to fill the void. “Look, I’m sure there’s more to it, and Ginny needs to be the one to give you the full explanation. I’m sorry I played along with the lie, but she asked me to and promised she was going to sort it out.”

“Does Harry know? Or is this all a lie to him, too?”

  
“Hermione—” I couldn’t believe after everything I’d just told her, her first thought was _still_ about Harry.

“No, I’m serious! Ron, when I introduced them that night, I introduced her as Jenny.”

“I don’t know. I don’t think so. She’s honestly been really weird about the whole thing. The only thing I know for certain is that she really does care a lot for Harry. They’re a good match for each other.”

I watched Hermione’s face fall. She knew I was right, but it didn’t take the hurt away. I understood that more than anyone. 

“I need a drink,” Hermione said as she leaned forward and rested her head on the steering wheel.

“Well, lucky for you there’s a pub we passed not far down the road from where we are. Maybe a little less than a kilometer in that direction. I will gladly buy you one if you want to walk. There’s no signal out here anyways.”

“Fine,” she sounded resigned. “But just one.”

**Hermione**

I know I only said one drink, but it was a lousy night. We couldn’t get a tow until morning, so we were stranded at this small pub called The Three Broomsticks. The barmaid, Rosmerta, was pleasant enough, and told us she had extra rooms available upstairs. She normally reserved them for customers who were too intoxicated to get themselves home safely, but said she’d rent one to us if we couldn’t find a ride back to the city by the time she closed.

Ha! One room. Like I was going to spend a night in the same room with Ron. My life was in shambles because of him. Not only had he called me out on my unrequited love for Harry, but he’d also dropped the bombshell on me that Je—er, Ginny, had been lying to me for five years.

I wasn’t going to think about any of that at the moment, so here I was on my fifth cranberry vodka while Ron was on his sixth rum and coke. The pub had been dead when we arrived a couple hours ago, but now it was packed. The music was blaring and there were a handful of people dancing on the main floor. The alcohol had eased the tension between us, so the normal banter I was familiar from last weekend had returned. He could be charming when he wasn’t such an arse.

“2 May 2006,” I said as I turned to him.

“What about it?” Ron looked at me like I had five heads.

“The Creevey wedding!” I waited for his recognition, but he just continued staring at me blankly. “Oh, come off it! How can you not remember? It was on the anniversary of the brother’s death! The one who lost his life in that terrible accident up in Scotland? The family had a beautiful memorial in the middle of the ceremony, and then they all lit candles at the end of the night. You wrote it so beautifully with descriptions that made me feel like I was there!”

I knew I was gushing, but I couldn’t help it. This always happened when I drank a little too much. I’d talk about anything and everything.

Ron shook his head. “Nope. It’s not ringing any bells, sorry.”

“Okay, there’s got to be one thing you actually like about weddings,” I said, pressing him to finally give me an honest answer.

“I did say I enjoyed open bars in the taxi that night,” Ron reminded me.

“That doesn’t count. Come on...you know you want to tell me,” I pleaded as I put on my best flirting act. At least, I was pretty sure it was an act.

“Hmmm. Alright. So, you know when the bride has her big moment at the end of the aisle, and everyone stands up and looks at her in her posh white dress?” I nodded, urging him to go on. “Well, I like to look at the groom. The poor dolt who’s decided he wants to tie himself to one person for the rest of his life. It’s his last moment of freedom, and most of the time they spend it looking like a lovesick puppy as their soon-to-be wife walks down the aisle. That’s my favorite part.”

I felt my jaw drop so far that it hurt. “No. Way.”

“What?” he chuckled.

“That can’t be your favorite part because it’s  _ my  _ favorite part!”

“Well, it is.”

“I didn’t think it was possible. Having something in common with you,” I said.

“We were bound to find some shared interests eventually,” Ron reminded me.

I rolled my eyes. “Well, I’m sure it’s one of very few shared interests. Besides, I still think this is all a ruse.” My hand made a circular motion in the air to indicate I was talking about him in general.

“What do you mean by that?” He asked with a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

“This whole, ‘I hate weddings’ thing. I think you’re really a hopeless romantic on the inside who’s just hiding behind this facade of being cynical and wounded about everything.” I raised my eyebrows as I waited for him to contest my observation.

“Wow, I poured my heart out to you last weekend, telling you my deepest, darkest secret, and you throw it in my face saying it’s just an act. Right…”

I felt bad at first, but then I noticed his adorable lopsided grin and knew he was kidding. “I’m just saying this whole vibe you give off could absolutely help you pick up any girl you wanted.”

“What vibe are we talking about?” he asked. He shifted the barstool to turn full toward me.

“The whole serious yet funny, mysterious and sexy thing” I said with a smile as I finished off my current drink.

I noticed him perk up. “You think I’m sexy?” he tilted his head in question.

Realizing what I admitted, I laughed it off and tried to back pedal. “Nooo, I’m saying you create the  _ illusion  _ of being sexy.”

“Uh-huh, I think you actually do think I’m sexy. You just don’t want to admit you’re attracted to my charm after all.”

Ron waggled his eyebrows at me when ABBA faded in on the pub’s surround sound with ‘Take a Chance on Me.’

“I love this song!” I said as Ron echoed the same words as me at the same time.

“Wow, two things we both like in less than five minutes? It’s a record. Come and dance,” he said.

He held out his hand, and instinctively I took it as he pulled me out onto the dance floor. He was surprisingly good, even though we showed off all our worst dance moves all while laughing and chanting some of the words with the rest of the group we were sharing the floor with. I only half caught some of the words in my inebriated state:  _ If you change your mind, I’m the first in line. Honey, I’m still free. Take a chance on me. If you need me, let me know. Gonna be around if you’ve got no place to go, when you’re feeling down. _

__

Why was he staring right at me when that part came on? Well, okay, I guess I was staring at him, too. I couldn’t possibly be taking a fancy to Ron Weasley. That would be ridiculous. No, he was just a nice distraction from everything.

ABBA faded out and one of my all time favorite Elton John songs faded in. We both looked at each other with the same excitement and I didn’t even have to ask if this was another one of his favorites. Somehow we’d both silently agreed to take the duet parts as the song started. 

It began casually as he spun me around the dance floor as he sang Elton’s part and I took Kiki’s. Neither of us realized that everyone else was watching and bobbing their heads in interest at our performance. It wasn’t until we sang  _ woo hoo, nobody knows it,  _ and the rest of the bar chanted the second  _ nobody knows it  _ back to us that we realized they were watching our ridiculous performance. But I was five drinks in and feeling free as we kept on going.

_ “So don’t go breakin’ my heart _ ,” Ron sang as he gave me this challenging look like he thought I was falling for him.

“ _ I won’t go breakin’ your heart _ ,” I responded when it was my turn, returning his look with an ‘as if that will ever happen’ glance of my own.

We both leaned in to sing “ _ Don’t go breakin’ my heart _ ” simultaneously.

Everyone cheered as the interlude played between the refrain and the next verse, and we were somehow shuffled back to the bar where our performance continued on top of the bar. I was barefoot and Ron was in his socks. Thank goodness the ceiling was high, otherwise he would have hit his head. I was sure Rosmerta wasn’t pleased, but she didn’t stop us or tell us to get down.

It was a whole affair as everyone cheered us on and we kept going until the end where everyone was singing ‘ _ don’t go breakin’ my heart’ _ together. Ron had gotten down clumsily and held out his hands to help me down. I leaned over and put my hands on his shoulders as he held me firmly by the waist. I stepped off the bar, my feet slipped underneath me as I felt for the ground, and I fell into Ron. Our eyes locked and he looked at me in a way I hadn’t recognized before.

“What?” I asked.

“I cried like a baby at the Creevey wedding. You were right; I remember the whole night like it was yesterday.”

I was shocked. The music was fading away as I threw all caution to the wind. My arms were still wrapped around his neck and Ron’s were still on my waist. I leaned in and kissed him with everything I had, and he responded in kind.

**Ron**

I don’t exactly remember the details of what happened next. Hermione was kissing me and all I knew was I never wanted it to stop. We broke apart long enough to pay the tab, and next thing I knew, Rosmerta was handing us a key and we were upstairs entering one of the rooms she had available.

I threw my coat on the back of a chair as the door shut behind us. I didn’t waste any time as my lips caught hers again. She tasted sweet from the cranberry juice and her lips were soft against my own. I hadn’t felt this way about snogging someone since secondary school, when it was supposed to be exhilarating to kiss someone. There was something different about this kiss. About this woman.

I knew I was attracted to her from the moment I’d first laid eyes on her. Even though I tried to squash that feeling, it clearly didn’t work, seeing as we were here right now about to have sex. She was the first woman I’d willingly let into my life since Romilda Vane shattered everything I thought I knew about love. There was something about Hermione Granger that I couldn’t get enough of. 

My hands were in her hair as she unbuttoned my shirt and peeled it off of my shoulders. Our clothes came off quickly and a whirlwind of color lay abandoned on the floor. We were down to our underwear as Hermione laid back on the bed and I hovered over top of her.

“Are you sure you want this?” I asked. I knew we both had a fair amount to drink, and I needed to make sure. “Are you sure you want me?”

“Yes,” she said as she made eye contact with me. “But I’ll have you know this isn’t something I normally do.”

“What? Casual sex?” I asked.

“Yes. I never do this. Ever.” I watched Hermione bite her bottom lip nervously.

“It’s not like I’m a stranger, Hermione, but if you’re really uncomfortable we don’t have t—”

“No! I want to. I really do! It’s just that I—this isn’t normal for me.”

I was watching her carefully. “You have had sex before, right?”

“What? Yes! Of course I have! Don’t be ridiculous!” she huffed.

“Alright, alright. I had to check,” I said as she rolled her eyes.

I didn’t bother waiting any longer to lean in and kiss her more. I felt her fingers rake up and down my back as her hips moved instinctively towards mine. I moved my mouth away from hers as I began kissing her neck, while my hand reached around to her back to unclasp her bra. 

She discarded it to the floor as my hands cupped her breasts and I felt her hot breath against my skin when she moaned into my shoulder. I felt her hands reach for my pants and pull them down before removing her own.

“You’re sure?” I asked her one more time and she nodded.

“Please, Ron.”

The sound of my name on her lips all but did me in as I positioned myself to enter her. I was just about to slip in when I realized what I almost forgot. “Shit. Condom,” I muttered under my breath.

“It’s fine, I’m on the pill. Now, please,” she begged.

I followed her command as I slipped inside of her and she gasped. She was so slick and wet and warm and bloody hell it had been a long time since I’d experienced this.

“Ohh,” I heard her moan underneath me and I leaned in to catch her moan with my mouth.

We moved in tandem as I repositioned myself on one elbow so I could slip my hand between us to caress her center as I thrust inside of her. She was bloody gorgeous as her hair was splayed wildly across the pillow. Her legs were wrapped around my waist as she began to buck harder against me. It wouldn’t be long now, and I had a feeling she was approaching her own climax as her movements became more and more erratic.

“O-OH Ron!” she said as her mouth made a perfect ‘o’ as she came.

“Fuck, ‘Mione, I’m gonna,” I said as I reached my own abrupt peak.

I leaned my head into the crook of her neck as I spilled into her. It took us a moment to catch our breath, and I kissed the spot on her collarbone as I rolled over carefully. I looked over and watched her as she was still recovering. It was nice to know I could still please a woman properly. Toward the end of my last relationship, Romilda was clearly bored with the sex, and I was pretty sure she was faking her own orgasms to appease me.

With Hermione, I knew it was real. I looked over to make sure she was okay. Merlin, she was even more beautiful than I’d imagined. Not that I’d been thinking about her in this way a lot. Okay, maybe I was a little. I was honestly scaring myself at how quickly I was letting her in. I still wasn’t ready to admit I was falling for her.

I watched her get up next to me as she reached for her knickers and her bra and put them back on. Figuring I should probably follow her lead, I got up to get my pants and slid them back on before also putting on my t-shirt. Apparently we wouldn’t be cuddling naked.

“You okay?” I asked her carefully.

“Yes, I’m fine. I just—I told you I never do this. I’m not used to…” she trailed off.

“This?” I finished her sentence. I’d never seen her so uncomfortable. Not knowing what to say, I decided on the safest bet. “Why don’t we try and get some sleep?”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” she said, looking nervously between me and the single bed.

“Hermione, we literally just had sex. You aren’t back to hating me again, are you?”

“What? No. Well, not entirely,” she said as her cheeks turned pink and a small smile tugged at her lips.

“I’ll sleep in the chair if you want me to,” I offered.

“No, no it’s fine. I’m sorry I’m being difficult. I just never do this,” she said again.

“I know. It’s fine,” I couldn’t help but chuckle.

We both climbed back into bed. Hermione turned off the light and rolled over to sleep. I decided I should probably give up trying to understand her. Just when I thought I’d broken through, she seemed more distant than ever. 

It took me a while to finally settle down. I was stuck between this was just casual and meant nothing, and I’m falling hard for this woman. I finally drifted off to sleep as I realized I couldn’t pretend it wasn’t true. I wanted something more with Hermione, and I was determined to talk to her about it in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Appearance by Dave coming right up (Inside HPRomione Discord Server joke lol)
> 
> With all highs, there are lows, and if you know the movie....well, you know what comes next :(

**Hermione**

I woke up with a headache, and rubbed my eyes before opening them fully. It took a moment to remember where I was and to piece together what happened last night. The car went off the road, we walked in the pouring rain to a pub, I drank way too much, and Ron and I had sex.

The last thought made me sit straight up in the bed as I looked around. I was alone. Was I sure that had happened? Where was he, anyway? He wouldn’t have just left me stranded here, would he? Maybe, if the sex was that bad. I mean, I guess it could have been, considering how long it’d been since the last time I’d been intimate with anyone.

My mind was instantly brought back to that moment as I begrudgingly got up to put on the rest of my clothes. The way he kissed me was unlike anything I’d ever experienced. It felt like an electric current was pulsing through my veins, and I remembered not wanting to break away from his lips long enough to pay my bill or even walk up the stairs and unlock the room.  _ This room. _

I sat back down on the bed as my eyes fluttered closed and I could practically feel his hands on me. The sex had been amazing. And he’d cared enough to ask if I was sure I wanted that. Not a lot of men would check, especially given how much we’d both had to drink.

God, it’d been a long time since I’d been with anyone. I’d almost forgotten what it felt like. What was crazier was that my body was aching for more. With  _ Ron _ . Maybe that’s why I acted so weird afterward. I’d slept with the cynical wedding column writer, and for the first time in as long as I could remember, my thoughts were for someone other than my boss.

Now the question was whether or not I actually should take a chance on the red head who’d somehow managed to throw my entire world on its head in just three weeks. That was when the door opened, and Ron walked in with two coffees.

A radiating smile crossed his face when he saw that I was awake, and I couldn’t help but return it with one of my own. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach and I felt my heart swell. I decided at that moment that yes, I would take a chance on him.

“You’re awake,” he said, handing me a cup.

“Yeah. Thanks for this,” I said as I took a long sip.

It was hot, but welcome to counteract the hangover I was worried about. He sat down on the chair across from me as I thought about what I wanted to say next. I wanted him to know I wasn’t the type of woman to engage in reckless one night stands. That whatever happened between us last night meant more to me than meaningless sex.

I took a deep breath. “Listen, Ron, I—I just wanted you to know that, that last night...well, I never do that. Like, ever,” I paused, intending to go on, but he cut me off with a chuckle.

“Oh, I know.”

I looked at him with an odd look. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Last night. You told me  _ many  _ times already. I never do this, I  _ never  _ do this,  _ I never do this _ —”

“Okay,” I said curtly.

Clearly he’d misinterpreted what I was trying to talk to him about. I figured there’d be a whole car ride to bring it up later at least.

“Do you want to grab a bite? I was just talking to Rosmerta downstairs and the tow driver was getting ready to go get the car.”

“Sure. She serves breakfast, too?” I asked curiously.

“Only on Sundays. People were starting to fill in earlier so I ordered two of her specials. I hope that was okay.”

“Depends on what you ordered for me,” I smirked. He didn’t need to know I was pretty much game for any breakfast food. At least not yet.

“Um, eggs, sausages, toast…” he said with a shrug.

I laughed. “That’s perfect. Shall we, then?” I asked.

We stood up at the same time and were quite close in proximity due to the size of the room. I felt my breath hitch in my throat and I couldn’t help but hope that he’d kiss me again. We both stood there, frozen. I was certain he was about to lean in when I heard his mobile chime in his pocket.

Just like that, the mood was broken. I grabbed my things as he checked his phone and we headed back down to the pub area. We sat down at the bar as Rosmerta was walking over to us with our plates. Not only could the barmaid make an excellent drink, but her breakfast was delicious as well.

I was ravenous, having not eaten anything since the tasting with Harry the day before, so I devoured the food in front of me. Ron gave me a look at one point as I was finishing my last bit of toast. I wasn’t sure if he was impressed or disgusted, and I wasn’t about to find out.

“Hey!” We both looked up as we heard a voice call over to us. “It’s Elton and Kiki!” 

I gave the man a look as I was trying to remember, and Ron looked slightly embarrassed. 

“Sorry, did I sing last night?” I looked between the man and Ron. Ron nodded as he was laughing silently at the memory.

“Yeah! You don’t remember? You guys rock!”

“Dave, leave them alone,” someone called from across the room. The man, Dave, I guess, shrugged and waved as he made his way back over to his table.

“I blame you for whatever possessed me to sing Elton John last night,” I said through a chuckle.

“You two were quite the entertainment,” Rosmerta said as she dropped off our bill. “I suspect the locals will be expecting you back in the weekends to come,” she said with a wink in our direction. 

I reached into my purse and pulled out cash to cover the bill. Ron had managed to pay for the drinks and room last night, and I needed to cover something. 

“You don’t have to—” he started to say.

“It’s fine. I owe you from last night, anyways.”

As I looked up to answer him, I noticed a large, burly man with a thick beard and long, dark hair enter the pub. He was wearing clothes that were similar to a mechanic, and he had a name tag with the name ‘Rubeus’ on it. I watched him curiously as he looked to Rosmerta, who pointed in our direction. 

“Are yeh Ms. Granger?” The man asked.

“I am, yes,” I responded.

“Yer car’s out front ‘n all set.” He handed me the bill.

Thankfully, I always had my checkbook on me, and I pulled it out to cover the amount due. After I filled the check out and ripped it out of the book, I handed it to him.

“Thanks,” he said. He was about to turn around, but then he paused. “Hey, wait a minute. You look familiar.”

“You weren’t here last night were you? I guess we put on a bit of a show,” I said with a chuckle.

“No, no! Yer the girl from the paper!” he said adamantly. 

“What?” I was confused. What paper?

He looked around and noticed someone at the other end of the bar had a copy of The Telegraph. Rubeus grabbed it from them and shoved it at me. “The girl in this article. That’s you, innit?”

My heart plummeted into my stomach. On the front page of the style section was a giant picture of me in one of those hideous bridesmaid dresses under the headline ‘Bridesmaid for Hire’ by Billy Weston.

“No.” I said, shoving the paper back on the counter as I grabbed my bag and stood up off the stool as fast as I could.

“Did I say somethin’ wrong?” the tow driver asked.

My head was swimming. This could not be happening. How had I been so stupid?

“Hermione, wait!” I heard Ron call after me. I stepped out of the pub and he was right behind me. “Hermione, let me explain, it’s not what it—” 

_ SLAP _ . I let my anger get the best of me as my hand slapped him hard across his face. 

“Get away from me,” I said seriously. 

I didn’t care how hurt he looked. I was the one who had been betrayed. The one who’d just been sold out by a journalist who was probably looking for a big break in his career. I turned and left him standing there as I all but ran to my car and drove away.

This is what I got for letting a man I barely knew into my life. He’d lured me in to get what he wanted, and then left me hanging out to dry. And what was worse? I’d actually started to fancy him. I thought maybe there could be something more, and that maybe I could find peace with never getting to explore my feelings for Harry because Ron had come into my life and shown me that I didn’t need him.

But now I was left with no one but myself, just as I had been for every year up until this point. Except this time I couldn’t just live my own quiet life and hope for my dream man to notice me. I’d been exposed to the public in one of the most read newspapers in London. I hadn’t bothered to look at what was written about me, and honestly, I couldn’t bear it. Not now, at least. 

So I drove away from the pub outside of Brentwood where I thought my life was about to change. I let the tears fall down my face as I thought of the broken promises in the songs we sang last night, willing my heart not to be broken. 

**Ron**

Fuck. There was nothing I could say to her as I watched her get in her car and drive away. I should have seen this coming. No, I  _ had  _ seen this coming. And yet, I’d allowed it to slip my mind after seeing her around Harry and then the accident, and the pub and… I ran a hand through my hair in frustration as I walked inside the restaurant and sat at the bar.

I called Neville and asked him if he could come pick me up. He owed me a ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’ favor, and he said he’d be round in a half hour. Tossing my phone on the table, I put my head in my hand and stared blankly ahead.

“Maybe I shouldn’ ta said tha’. Sorry,” Rubeus said when he saw the look on my face. He was still sitting in the open seat next to where Hermione and I had just eaten our breakfast.

“Oh, honey, she’ll come around, I’m sure,” Rosmerta tried to reassure me. “The article was really quite lovely!” She filled up a fresh coffee mug for me and told me it was on the house.

I knew they were trying to be helpful, but I shook my head. My phone began buzzing, and I picked it up. Bloody hell, this was just what I needed. I knew if I didn’t answer it’d be worse later, so I opened the phone and slowly put it up to my ear.

“Before you start, I know I fucked up.”

“You don’t say! How could you do this to her? I thought you were better than this!”

“Gin—”

“NO! She is a  _ good _ person, Ron! She would literally do anything for anyone!”

“Why do you care so much?” 

I knew I shouldn’t be deflecting this back onto her because this was all my doing, but it was in my nature to be argumentative. That’s what Weasleys did. We argued about the barmiest of things, but at the end of the day we still loved each other. I got up from the bar and went back outside to finish the call. If it was going to get ugly, I didn’t need people within ear shot to hear it. 

“Because she’s my friend!”   
  


“A friend that you’ve been lying to for five bloody years!”

“And I was going to tell her the truth today, but now how can I possibly do that after you’ve gone and totally fucked with her entire life!”

“I asked my editor to delay the article!”

“Delay? Why not cancel! I thought you two were starting to get on better,” Ginny scoffed.

“Yeah, we were…” I admitted.

“Did something happen?” Ginny asked.

When I didn’t answer, she filled in the blanks. “Oh, my god you’re falling for her! Ron! This is even worse now!”

“No shit.”

“You’ve got to try and explain it to her. Do  _ not _ let her get away.”

“Yeah, I plan on trying to explain things, but somehow I don’t think she’s going to return my calls, let alone give me a chance by hearing me out. I planned on telling her last night, I really did. Then shit happened, and the tow driver recognized her this morning. I’ll never get the look on her face out of my head, Gin.”

“Then just give her some space I guess. But I swear, if I lose my maid of honor because you outed her business,  _ I _ will never forgive you.”

She wasn’t going to forgive me anyways, once she found out I blew her own cover last night. But that was not a subject I was going to bring up today. 

“Listen, will you let me know what she says when you talk to her?”

“Aren’t you going to try and speak with her yourself? You shouldn’t let this wait.”

“I—yeah, but I want to at least get back to the city before I start grovelling.”

“Where are you now?”

“Still in Brentwood.”

“Does this have anything to do with the tow you mentioned earlier?”

“Yeah. We hydroplaned and went off the road on our way back last night. Found a pub with an attached inn close by and—”

“Tell me you two didn’t get drunk and have sex!” Ginny cut me off. When I didn’t respond  _ again _ , she continued. “Ron! That’s even worse than it was before!”

“I thought you already said that…”

“Yeah, well..”

“Do you need me to come get you?”

“No. Neville’s on his way. Just be there for Hermione. She’s going to need someone. And let me know how bad the damage is.”

“I really hope you can fix this.”

“Me too.”

“Oh, shit I’ve got to go. Harry looks pissed.”

“Because of me?”

“Probably. Better be careful, he might try and have a go at your face.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. “That scrawny git? I’d like to see him try.”

“Do not insult my fiancée,” she said in a hushed voice. “I’ll text you later.”

I heard the click as she hung up the phone, and sat on the curb to finish out my wait for Neville. Now that it felt like it was too late, I couldn’t help but wonder if it was worth it. I’d risked a chance with someone I could possibly love—really, truly love—for my career. 

As I sat there waiting, I decided I wasn’t going to give up without a fight. I’d annoyed her to no end to get her to go out with me, so surely I could try just as hard to get her to talk to me, or at least listen. And if that didn’t work, there was still Ginny’s rehearsal dinner and wedding next weekend. 

**Hermione**

Monday rolled around, and I’d taken the day off work. I made the resolution to be strong, and to not let whatever was in that article get to me, but I couldn’t face Harry or Lavender or Luna, or anyone else at work just yet. Life needed to continue on Tuesday because despite Ron’s deception, I was still going to be Ginny’s maid of honor this weekend, and there were things to be done. Today was my one extra day to sulk and avoid reality.

When I got home yesterday, I decided to clean and do the wash to avoid everything. I was thankful I’d shopped for my groceries earlier in the week so I wouldn’t have to display my face in public. The paper that was waiting at my front door was immediately thrown in the trash, and I locked myself away before Ginny saw me. 

The whole situation was a bloody mess. All of my anger and hurt was aimed toward Ron, and I didn’t have any extra energy to be mad about Ginny lying to me. Of course I  _ was  _ mad, but it was something I’d deal with when it came time to face her. I decided I’d wait for her to tell me and then respond with a simple, “I know,” and watch her falter. What was it with those Weasleys and lying to people?

At one point I’d turned my phone off to avoid all calls from everyone. I felt bad because my dad had tried to call me, but I just wasn’t ready to talk about it. Ginny had called me five times, and knocked on my door at least twice, but I never answered. I tried to pretend I wasn’t home. 

Ron called me eight times, once an hour, leaving me three voicemails before he finally gave up. I deleted his messages without listening to them. There was nothing he could say or do to make me feel any differently. Later that night I’d turned on the telly to watch a sappy movie, but it just reminded me of the state of turmoil my own life was in, and how I was sure it wouldn’t end up okay like all of those romantic comedies promised they would.

That was when I’d gotten up to get something from the kitchen, and I noticed the doors to my dress closet were partially open. Why was I keeping them? Was I holding on to everyone else’s happiness in an attempt to avoid finding my own? Was Ron right? 

No matter what was the truth, I couldn’t look at them anymore. Not after all the hurt from the memories of me showing them off for Ron had caused. I went to the kitchen and grabbed the box of rubbish bags, and one by one, I took the dresses off the hangers and shoved them into bags. The shoes and accessories went too. Ten bags later, and I had a completely empty closet. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders.

Fast forward to now; I was sitting at my desktop, working from home, despite taking the day off. I’d just shut the computer down and turned the kettle on when there was a knock on my door. I froze, not wanting to make a movement in case it was Ginny. Or even worse, Ron.

“Hermione, I know you’re in there, so you better open up the damn door for me!” came Lavender’s voice on the other side.

I hesitated for a moment, and then decided I could use her company. So, I walked over to the door and opened it to let her in. She strode in and turned to look at me as I leaned against the now closed door.

“Before you say anything, can you just  _ not  _ say anything?” I asked her.

“Me? Sharing my opinion about something? Why would I ever do that?” Lavender responded with a smile.

I let out a sigh of relief as I made my way over to the couch. Lavender followed and sat down next to me.

“So there’s an article about you and Wilkins’ Weddings in The Telegraph. It’s not the end of the world. Oh, wait, I wasn’t going to share my opinion. Sorry…” Lavender was certainly not sorry, but her words were a surprising comfort to my ears.

“He took advantage of me, Lav,” I said. “He weaved his way into my life, and just when I thought I could trust him, the rug was pulled out from underneath me.”

“So he was a jerk! Most men are. Just never call him again, and after Jenny’s wedding, you’ll never see him again. You’ll go your separate ways.”

“It’s Ginny.”

“What?” Lavender looked at me skeptically.

“Her name’s Ginny, not Jenny, and Ron’s her brother. So, no, it’s not that simple.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. You just gave me a lot to unpack there. She’s been lying to you about who she is?”   
  


“Yeah, but you can’t tell anyone,” I gave her a stern look. 

“Who would I tell?”

“I’m serious, Lav,” I insisted.

“Arlight, alright. Now, please explain this to me.”

“She’s a professional football star in Scotland and doesn’t like the fame following her around. Apparently she lives here in the off season, and goes by a different name to throw them off her scent.”

“But how does the press not know with that flaming red hair?”

“I don’t know. He didn’t tell me, and Ginny still doesn’t know that I know.”

“What about Harry?”

“I don’t know if he knows, either. But I will have a conversation with her, and if she doesn’t tell him, then I will. You can’t marry someone based on a lie that big.”

Lavender let out a big breath of air. “This is quite an entanglement of lies you’ve gotten yourself into,” she said.

“No kidding. I still can’t believe I trusted him.”

“You mean them?”

“That’s what I said.”

“No, you said ‘him.’” Lavender raised her eyebrows at me. “Did something happen this weekend?”

I gave her a weak smile as that was all I could muster.

Her jaw dropped. “You didn’t! Do you—?”

“No! I mean, maybe? I thought I was starting to until I saw my picture plastered on the front of the style section..” I was so confused about everything. I didn’t know what to think anymore.

“Did you actually read the article?” Lavender asked me.

I shook my head.

“I think you should.”

“I already threw it out. I don’t want to look at myself in all those horrid dresses.”

“That’s fair, I guess, but you know I’m going to tell you anyways, so buckle up, buttercup.” I opened my mouth to protest but Lavender immediately went on. “It starts out by exposing Wilkins Weddings. Then it goes on to explain how the wedding industry makes brides feel like they need to have a certain number of bridesmaids, which then makes your business a necessity for some people.”

The anger was bubbling up inside of me again. He  _ knew  _ I never disclosed that information with people. How could he lay it out there like that! “I told him that in confidence! It’s not even a real business! Just word of mouth! I can’t even believe him—”

“Hermione, stop. That part isn't so much about you as it is about what the wedding market has become. It’s after that that the article transitions to you and how your passion for weddings and helping other people drove you to start Wilkins Weddings. He explained that you’re not in it for the profit, but for the sheer simplicity of helping a bride have their perfect day.”

I almost couldn’t believe what Lavender was saying. I was assuming it was going to be about the obscenity of how many weddings I’d been in, and the ridiculousness of the dresses that the brides made their bridesmaids wear so they could look good. Not that it made up for the fact that he still used my story without permission and shared it with all of the UK.

“He basically ends the article by saying that you give so much for other people and their own happiness, including your boss and best friend, that you’re still waiting to find happiness of your own. If anything, it sounds like the wedding column writer has a soft spot for the perpetual bridesmaid.”

I could feel my eyes welling up with tears. I needed to keep telling myself that it didn’t matter. I didn’t care what kind of light he’d written me in. It definitely didn’t matter how he felt about me, and it didn’t change the fact that he’d deceived me. I shook my head.

“This whole time, he was just trying to get close to me for the article. The flowers, coming here to ‘talk’ about Ginny and Harry, the registry shopping! All of it was a scam to get ahead in his career.”

“Then get him back. Show him you won’t go down without a fight,” Lavender suggested.

“How?”

“If he’s really Ginny’s brother, then you could say something to him at the rehearsal dinner and call him out in front of his whole family.”   
  


“But that’s Harry and Ginny’s day, I couldn’t possibly—”

“Then do it in private. Pull him aside and let him have it. He doesn’t deserve to get away with breaking your heart.”

I shot Lavender a look. “I never said anything about him breaking my heart.”

“You didn’t have to.”


	9. Chapter 9

#####  **Hermione**

_Ginny: Final dress fitting at two today_

_Me: I’ll be there._

_Ginny: How are you doing?_

I wasn’t really sure how to answer her question, so I didn’t. I was at the office trying to make up for the work I missed yesterday. It wasn’t terrible since I’d done a lot of it at home the day before, but I had to get everything done by 13:00 to grab lunch and make it to the fitting on time. 

Ron had left another ten messages here and Luna had plastered them all over my desk. He really needed to stop. I swore if he showed up at Ginny’s dress fitting I didn’t think I’d be able to restrain myself.

Lavender came in to check on me and make sure no one was bothering me about what we’d dubbed ‘the incident.’ Aside from the pitied looks some people cast in my direction, everything was fine. I was on a roll when Harry called me into his office.

“Listen, Harry, I just want to apologize. I had no idea what he was planning—” I said as I entered the office.

He motioned for me to shut the door. “You have nothing to apologize for. Are you okay?”

“I—yes, I mean, no. I don’t know?” 

Harry seemed to look genuinely concerned, which warmed my heart. What was weird was that I didn’t feel the butterflies I normally did whenever Harry showed me any sort of attention. I wasn’t sure what was going on. Maybe I was still reeling over everything.

“He was a jerk, and what he did was completely uncalled for,” Harry went on.

I nodded lightly at Harry’s words, only partially registering them. “It’s over now. I just have to suffer through this weekend with him around and then I can forget he ever existed,” I lied with a weak smile.

“Well, if you need to take any extra time to help out this week, that’s fine.”

“Thanks. I’m sure I’ll be able to juggle everything easily, though.” I said. 

“Before you go,” Harry leaned over and grabbed something from under his desk. “Which do you think would look better for the rehearsal on Friday?” 

He was holding up two ties. One was a navy blue that had a soft shimmer, and the other was a silver tie with a navy and bright blue paisley pattern on it. I pointed to the simple navy pattern.

“Better to go subtle, I think.”

“Thanks,” Harry beamed at me. “I can always count on you, Hermione.”

I was about to turn to head back to my office, but I stopped as I registered his words. I’m not sure what possessed me to ask it, but I did anyway. “What do you mean?”

“About…?”

“About always counting on me?”

“Oh. Er, you always have an answer I guess.”

“ _An_ answer, or the right answer?” I was looking for more clarification.

“Er, honestly? You never say no, and I love that about you.”

The realization hit me like a slap in the face. I’d been so infatuated with the idea of Harry as my ideal man that I’d let it dictate all of my actions over the past five years. I thought that by saying yes to everything, he might notice me. That he might fall madly in love with me.

“Is everything alright?” He looked concerned.

“Ye—I mean, no. No, it’s not.”

Harry gave an awkward snort of a laugh. “No?”

“No. I can’t do this anymore. I can’t be your assistant, Harry. I’ve spent the last five years nursing this ridiculous feeling, and I fed into it thinking that you _needed_ me so I couldn’t say _no_. You’re fully capable of taking care of yourself, and honestly? You don’t need me. I’m meant for so much more than being the boss’s assistant.”

Harry was gaping at me. It felt good to finally stick up for myself. I was remembering the dreams and ambitions I had once upon a time, when I was fresh out of university.

“You’re right,” was all Harry responded with.

I wasn’t sure if I was expecting him to grovel. Maybe not, but he could have at least fought to keep me. There was a lurch of disappointment in my heart as I realized just how much time I’d wasted on this man and his company. Sure, it hurt, but now I was even more sure of my rash decision knowing he couldn’t be bothered to even try to ask me to stay.

“Oh, well, I guess this is my noti—”

“No! I mean, you’re right that you’re meant for so much more, but I’d love for you to stay with the company. How would you like to be promoted to the lead editor?”

I was completely taken aback. That honestly was my dream; working my way up the ladder at a leading publishing company. I’d become complacent because of fancying Harry.

“R-really?” I asked.

“Yes. I can’t run this company alone, and now that I’m going to be married soon, I’m going to need more help here—”

I opened my mouth to say that’s not what I meant, but Harry cut me off.

“Not that I mean that you’d need to spend more time managing things in my absence. I know you have a life, too, so that’s not what I’m saying. The company keeps growing, and I need more management at the top. You’d be a perfect fit, and we’ll find you an assistant that makes sure you’re out the door at 17:00. No more waiting on other people for you.”

I was floored. He really valued me as an employee of the company and didn’t want to lose me. I nodded as I ran over to him and hugged him. “Thank you,” I said as he hugged me back.

“No, thank you for finally speaking up. You deserve this, and I’ve been a prat for not seeing it sooner.”

I couldn’t believe it. I was going to be made partner with Second Chance Publishing. I pulled away from Harry and beamed up at him. “Thank you. Thank you so much!”

“I trust you’ll take charge of everything while I’m on my honeymoon, and then we’ll begin the transition. Friday’s your last day as assistant, so you’ll probably want to get a posting out there for a replacement,” he said with a genuine smile.

“I’m on it, but I do have to leave—”

“At 13:00. I know,” he finished. 

I couldn’t help the grin that escaped my lips as I walked out of Harry’s office and back into my own. Things were finally looking up, and it was all because I’d gathered the nerve to speak up and finally say no. It wasn’t until I sat back down at my desk that I realized I’d just hugged Harry, and I’d only felt camaraderie. 

I looked back over towards his office, and didn’t feel any pang in my heart or longing for him. I closed my eyes and attempted the day dreams I’d engaged in countless times, and there was nothing. I couldn’t picture his face at all. Someone else had replaced him entirely, despite my best efforts to remove that particular person from my mind.

~o~

I met Ginny at the bridal salon, and she wrapped me in a hug before I could even say hello. “I know you don’t want to talk about it, so I won’t.”

I smiled gratefully at her. “Thanks. Are you ready to try on your dress?”

“Yes! Oh, I can’t wait for you to see it. I absolutely love it. It’s not entirely traditional as it’s actually ivory with a rose colored tint to it, but it’s gorgeous! But anyways, let’s get you fitted into your dress first!”

We were led to the back of the shop by the attendant, and I was shown into my dressing room where my dress was already hung up. I slipped out of my clothes and changed into my dress. It was ironic, really, that this was the first bridesmaid dress that I truly felt beautiful in. 

It was an A-line chiffon dress in hunter green that would complement Ginny’s hair beautifully. The bodice was ruched in a criss cross pattern, and the spaghetti straps connected to a keyhole back. It was simply stunning, and it was the first time I wished I’d have a date.

I opened the door to my dressing room, and walked out for Ginny to see. Her hands clasped against her mouth. “Oh. My. God. Hermione, you’re gorgeous! I’m so glad I went with this color! You are going to break some hearts in this.”

What did she mean by that? I gave her an odd look, but didn’t press. I had no idea how close she and Ron actually were, but that statement made me wonder.

I stood on the platform so the seamstress could double check the hem job, and after she was satisfied, I stepped down and went to go change. After I was done, I hung my dress on one of the racks and waited for Ginny. She came out of the dressing room soon after, and she looked completely radiant. 

Her dress was a timeless ball gown made of tulle in the exact color she’d mentioned earlier. The bodice had a deep V that showed off just the right amount of cleavage, with spaghetti straps and a similar keyhole back to my own dress. It wasn’t until I was observing the skirt that I realized this was the exact dress that I’d had my own heart set on. The one who’s cut out was in my ‘dream wedding shoe box.’

“Well, what do you think?” she asked.

“No—” The words escaped my mouth without me meaning to.

  
Ginny frowned. “W-what?”

“I mean, you look beautiful! Absolutely stunning. Harry’s going to be blown away. Truly,” I insisted. 

“Really? Hermione, what was the ‘no’ for? Please tell me.”

“It’s nothing, Ginny. Really,” I assured her.

Her face froze as she looked at me. “What did you just call me?”

_Oh, no. I just said Ginny, didn’t I?_ Well, there wasn’t any point in hiding it now. I tried to give a look that I hoped was between sympathetic and annoyed. “I know. He told me, though I wish you’d trusted me enough to tell me yourself, but nothing in my life ever seems to go as planned, so... Listen, I have to run. Your dress is perfect, it really is. You’re going to be the most beautiful bride. I’ll see you on Friday.”

I grabbed my dress off the rack and high tailed it for the door. Ginny was calling after me, but I didn’t want to have a showdown in public. That would completely defeat the purpose of her trying to conceal her identity.

Instead of returning to the office, I went home. Harry had made it clear that it was fine if I took the rest of the day, and I wasn’t about to feel guilty for doing so. I hung my dress in the closet, and then sat down to read a book to distract me from the thoughts of my dream dress on Ginny when there was a knock on my door.

“Hermione? I know you’re there.” I heard Ginny’s voice from the other side of the door. “Harry said you didn’t come back to the office. Can you please open up? We really need to talk.” 

Ginny was right. I set the book down on the coffee table and answered the door. She came in and I offered to take the dress from her and hung it in the closet. I had the space now so I didn’t mind. We both sat on the sofa, neither of us knowing where to start.

“How much do you know?” she started.

“That your real name is Ginny Weasley, you play for Glasgow City as their star forward, and you’re Ron’s sister. What I don’t understand is why you didn’t tell me.” Now was not the time to bother with hiding the hurt anymore.

Ginny took a deep breath. “I was new to London, and skeptical of everyone. I honestly wasn’t sure how long I planned to stay, and I wasn’t expecting to make any friends. By the time I realized how important your friendship was to me, I was already in too deep.”

“Is that why you were always closed off about sharing information with me?” I asked, and she nodded. “Did you really think I’d betray you?”

“No, of course not! I just didn’t know how to tell you. I didn’t want to risk losing your friendship. I was going to tell you on Sunday until—”

“Your brother decided to make a fool of me for all of the UK to see? Yeah, thanks for waiting.”

“I’m sorry, Hermione. I’ll understand if you don’t want to be part of the wedding.”

“Are you kidding? I wouldn’t let you down now. Although, I hope you’ll understand if I’m wary for a while.”

“I promise you’ll always get the truth from me.”

“Does Harry know?”

“Yes, actually,” Ginny looked incredibly sheepish. “I told him everything that first night. Who I was, what I did, and how guilty I felt that I’d lied to you. I’ve never felt the impulse to be so honest with anyone in my life, but Harry’s different. It’s funny, listening to you prattle on about finding and waiting for your true love to come along, and it really just hit me so suddenly.”

Hearing Ginny talk about Harry was heartwarming. She really, truly loved him. I could see that. And he loved her. There was no doubt that they were meant for each other.

“Well, I’m glad you told him, even though everyone seemed to be in on this lie but me.”

“And I can’t tell you how sorry I am for that. I promise the Weasleys aren’t usually liars.”

I smiled at her, but I knew it didn’t reach my eyes. “I appreciate your honesty now, and I’m glad you were up front with Harry. Marrying someone on a bed of lies is unforgivable in my book.”

She glanced up gratefully at me. “Speaking of, what had you so rattled at the salon?”

I knew Ginny had finally been honest with me, so I needed to be with her. I stood up and went into my bedroom, where I dug out the shoe box from under my bed and brought it back out to the living room. As I carefully removed the top, I explained the significance.

“You know I’ve been in a lot of weddings,” I chuckled, “and I’ve saved a lot of snippets and reminders to help me plan my own wedding someday. This box holds what I’ve always thought to be my non-negotiables.” I handed Ginny the box.

She gingerly began working her way through my color scheme, which was a deep plum paired with blush pink, floral arrangements and bouquets, the wedding cake, and finally, the location and dress. Ginny looked up at me, a look of understanding in her eyes.

“The Winchester in Putney..”

“I told you that’s where my parents got married. In my mind, it’s always been the most romantic venue, and I’ve always wanted a wedding just like my parent’s. Mum died when I was young, but seeing pictures and hearing the way my family talked of their wedding made me believe it was a love to last a lifetime. I think that’s why I’m holding out for a love like that myself. I’m convinced he’s out there.”

“And the dress?” Ginny asked.

“Is the closest one I’ve found that is updated to fit the times, but also reminds me of my mum’s wedding dress.”

“Hermione, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

“I know, and that’s why it wasn’t fair for me to say anything. How could you have known? I suppose I could have told you about the venue, but that was before I realized I was terrible at saying no.” 

We both laughed at that. 

“I won’t be upset if you still wear this dress if you really wanted it in the white color.”

“No, it’s okay. I think I need to forge my own path. That’s if I ever find a man who’s genuine, and won’t break my heart. I’m sure there’s a perfect dress out there for me, and it will be waiting for me when it’s my time.”

“That’s a brilliant way to think about it. Listen, Hermione, about Ron…” I was wondering how long it was going to take her to slide him into the conversation.

I held up my hand to stop her. “I know he’s your brother, but he really hurt me. Even if the article didn’t cast me in a negative light, he still deceived me. He looked through my Filofax, which I’m sure gave him the idea, and then did everything he possibly could, including using you and Harry, to get close to me.”

“Yeah, but —”

“I was stupid to think that maybe we were starting to become friends. Or maybe even—” I shook the thought from my mind. “He never would have wanted that. He got what he needed from me.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Ginny said quietly.

I looked at her sadly. “It’s too late now. Is there any way you can help me avoid him this weekend?” 

“I mean, if it’s what you really want. You aren’t even going to talk to him?”

“Well, if I’m being honest, I was hoping to get him back with a few digs of my own in my dress rehearsal speech…”

Ginny’s ears perked up. “I’m interested,” she said, a mischievous grin on her face.

“Do we have a speech to plan, then?” I asked, feeling excited for the first time since Sunday morning.

“Absolutely. Let me call Harry and tell him he’s on his own tonight.”

#####  **Ron**

I dug my hands in the pockets of my trousers as I steeled myself to enter the restaurant for Ginny’s dress rehearsal. My stomach was in knots as I anticipated seeing Hermione for the first time since Sunday morning. It’d been the longest week of my life since she wouldn’t return any of my calls. I had half a mind to show up at her door several times before taming my impatience. 

I tried not to look as dejected as I felt, but I knew my shoulders were still slumped. After a quick scan of the room, I determined that maybe she wasn’t there yet. I was a bit early, after all.

“Ronald, how good to see you!” I flinched at the sound of Aunt Muriel’s voice. I should have been looking out for her, but I was too distracted.

“Er, hi Aunt Muriel,” I said disinterestedly.

“It must be embarrassing for you, knowing that your younger sister is getting married before you’ve found yourself a proper bride,” she criticized haughtily.

I really wasn’t surprised by her comment. She always acted so prim and proper, and there was nothing any of us could do to meet her approval. Ordinarily, I would have just let her comment roll off me, but I wasn’t in the mood, so I decided to call her out on her own shit.

“Yeah, it’s bollocks, but there are benefits to being single, you know. Like going home with random women any time I want.” 

I smirked at my condescending aunt, who looked completely disgusted and taken aback as I turned to walk away. And that’s when I saw her. Hermione was gaping at me as she stood a few feet away, her nose scrunched up in detestation. When she saw that I’d noticed her, she turned quickly on her heel and walked away.

_Bloody fucking hell, she heard that. Of course she did!_ Well, if that was any indication of how my night was going to go, I should probably just fake sick and go home. Now, I not only had to explain myself regarding the article, but also that what I’d said to Muriel was a joke, meant to rile up my aunt.

I walked over to the bar to get a drink. I was going to need several to get me through tonight. My twin brothers Fred and George were there, and eager to take the mickey out of me.

  
“If it isn’t the city boy. How nice to see you!” Fred said sarcastically.

“Yes, it’s so good to know you’re still alive. If it wasn’t for your name in the contributing editors section of The Telegraph, we wouldn’t be so sure,” George agreed.

“Oh, shut it,” I muttered as the barman handed me my drink.

They weren’t wrong. I used to go home for Sunday dinner at least once a month, but ever since the broken engagement with Romilda, I’d shied away from family events, save for holidays.

I was ambushed by various nieces and nephews on my way over to the table before they were shuffled away by Fleur and Angelina. I really did miss them all and I swore they grew up more and more from the last time I saw them. My eyes drifted around the room and settled on Hermione again. Her wild curls were pulled back so that they were out of her face, but the majority of her hair was still down. She was wearing a modest cocktail dress in a burgundy color that hugged her curves and immediately brought me back to that night.

The twins and my oldest brother Bill sat down at the table with me and their gaze followed mine.

“Isn’t that the girl who was in that newspaper article last weekend?” Bill asked.

“Er, yeah, it looks like it,” I said, not giving away any more information. 

Mum, Dad and Ginny were the only ones who knew my pen name. My brothers would never let me live it down if they knew I wrote the wedding announcements column. As far as they were concerned, I was one of the main editors for the Sunday paper.

“You should go for her, Ron,” George said as he nudged me.

“Yeah, it’s about time you found a nice girl to settle down with,” Fred said in his best impersonation of Mum.

“I don’t know, would you really want a woman who spends all her free time helping other women get married? That seems like a red flag to me,” my other brother Percy had joined us now.

The only one missing was Charlie. Where was he anyways?

I could feel my face getting red. “Oi, bugger off, will you?” I said, feeling the anger rise. 

There was so much I wanted to set them straight on, but I couldn’t without revealing a number of things. Instead, I flipped them off.

“Can’t I trust you all to behave for a few hours when you’re together. It’d be nice if you could give off a good impression for my fiancée.”  
  


“Hey Gin, blink once if you’re being forced into a marriage against your will,” Fred said.

“Yeah, who rushes a wedding in a month? Did he knock you up or something?” George tagged on.

“What? No! Absolutely not! You know I’ve got trials for new prospects in a month, and then training sessions will be here before we know it. I’d rather not have to plan a wedding during the season,” Ginny scoffed.

“Harry’s cool, leave him alone,” I defended my sister.

“Thank you, Ron. We’re about to get started in a mo’. I’ll bring Harry ‘round after the speeches and when dinner is served.”

I watched Ginny saunter back up to the main area where there was a small podium. Hermione and her friend, who was Ginny’s second bridesmaid, were up there with her. The other bridesmaid, Lavender I think her name was, gave Hermione a concerned look as she slammed a drink. I was curious about what they were planning.

My sister picked up her glass and clinked it with a fork to get everyone’s attention. “Hi, everyone! Thank you all for coming out tonight. I know that all of this happened fairly quickly, but the stars seemed to align for us.” She paused and looked up to Harry, who was beaming back at her. “We’re just really glad you could all be here to celebrate, and before any one of my brother’s decides to berate me on my choices again, they should be fully warned that I can kick their—”

“Ginevra Weasley!” Mum interrupted her.

“Sorry, Mum! Anyways, before we eat, we do have a few words from my maid of honor, who has been an absolute godsend during this process. I don’t know what I would have done without her, and she’s honestly the best friend a person could ever ask for! I definitely don’t deserve you.” Ginny hugged Hermione, who returned her words with a weak smile.

I held my breath as I waited to hear her voice. “Er, hi. I’m Hermione and I’m the maid of honor. You’ve probably heard of, or at least know of me, thanks to that lovely article that completely took me by surprise in The Telegraph last weekend.”

“She didn’t know?” Bill murmured, looking confused.

“How could you not know when you’re being interviewed for an article?” Percy scoffed.

“Attention?” Fred suggested.

“Doesn’t seem like an attention seeker to me. Not in that dress, anyways,” George countered.

I wanted to kill my brothers and their scathing comments, but I didn’t want to miss a word she was saying either. I was surprised at how brazen she was already. She was avoiding eye contact with me at all costs.

“—So, I’ll start off by saying that I’m not getting paid for this particular wedding. I’m honored that Ginny’s one of my best friends, and that I get to stand by her side. After all, I _am_ the reason these two are together in the first place. I hope you all think that’s a good thing,” she laughed nervously. “I guess what I wanted to say is that I’m so happy you two found each other. I know it hasn’t been very long, but you’re a perfect match and I’m so happy for you both. It must be a wonderful feeling to find someone who understands and respects you, and doesn’t use you to get ahead in their own career.” 

She paused and looked directly at me. _Oh, fuck this wasn’t going to be good_. 

“So, thanks Billy Weston, or should I say Ron Weasley, for making me out to be the hopeless romantic who’ll never find a love of her own, and for the constant reminder that I’ll never have this.” 

She gestured at Harry and Ginny as Lavender cut in, and pulled her off to the side. “Alright, alright, thanks for those lovely words of, er, encouragement?” Lavender held up her drink. “Here’s to finding love in the most, um, unexpected of places!” 

Everyone cheersed, and then Lavender invited Teddy up to say a few words before escorting Hermione out into the garden. I looked at Ginny and Harry to gauge their reactions. Harry looked uncomfortable, but Ginny seemed smug, almost as if she knew something like this was going to happen.

I was so focused on what was happening on the other side of the room that I didn’t realize all my brothers were staring at me.

“ _You’re_ Billy Weston?” Percy’s eyes were bugging out his head. “But Audrey reads those articles religiously.”

Bill let out a blast of air through an exhale while the twins laughed. 

“How are you not married yet? Or getting laid?” Fred asked seriously.

“Yeah, Ron, with those articles, you probably have women lining up at your door.”

“Fuck off,” Ron said. “Why do you think I use a pen name to begin with?”

“Well, it seems like you certainly pissed off the wrong woman, ickle Ronniekins,” Fred sniggered.

“Don’t you think I already know that?” I shot at him angrily.

That shut them all up. Bill was looking worriedly at me. “Ron, you don’t—”  
  


“I’m not talking about this with you lot. And especially not here.”

I stood up and took off for the nearest exit. Some fresh air would do me good. I thought I’d be more upset that my pen name had been revealed to my family, but I wasn’t. Maybe it was because I was finally getting out of commitments, or maybe because I knew Hermione’s actions were partially justified. I wasn’t sure what to feel.

My feet brought me to the doors that led me to the garden. I opened the door and paused when I saw Hermione out there talking to Lavender. I watched as Lavender hugged her and made her way back in. She gave me a shake of her head and said “good luck” under her breath as she went back inside.

Hermione’s back was to me, as she was leaning against a lamp post. I was making my way toward her when she turned and noticed me.

“Ugh, go away,” she said scathingly.

“Hermione, just give me a chance to explai—”

“No! Don’t you get it? I don’t want to talk to you. If it wasn’t for Ginny and Harry I wouldn’t even be here! I got carried away and I shouldn’t ha—”

“I deserved it.” I felt bad for cutting her off, but she needed to hear it.

“W-what?”

“I deserved what you did. What you said. I was a jerk and you called me out on it in front of my entire family. Did Ginny help give you the idea? She’s the only one who knows, aside from my parents.”

  
She ignored me. “Well, I still shouldn’t have stooped down that low.”

“I was going to tell you,” I told her, changing the subject.

She looked up at me, tears in her eyes as she shook her head. “Right, I’m that was your intention, until we got drunk and you took advantage of the situation. It’s too little, too late, don’t you think?” Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

Her words stung. “No, I went to the venue so I could talk to you about it, but then I saw you there with Harry and I damn near lost my mind. So, yeah, that sidetracked me, and the alcohol didn’t help, but don’t you think for one second that it didn’t mean anything to me. Last time I checked, you wanted it too, so don’t even accuse me of taking advantage of you!” 

I couldn’t help the anger in my voice. Sure, there was plenty I was to blame for, but she wasn’t exactly innocent, either.

“There was still plenty of time for you to tell me something! Anything!”

“I asked my editor to delay the article to give me more time. She said she would. I wasn’t expecting it to drop on Sunday! Fuck, Hermione, I didn’t want her to run it at all! I’d spend the rest of my career in bloody commitments if it meant—” 

I stopped myself. I wouldn't go there. Not when she was refusing to listen. 

“If it meant what?” she asked.

“Look, for the first time in years I finally want to be there for somebody. Even if I didn’t have to be here because Ginny’s my sister, I would have come. I knew how hard this was going to be for you, with Harry and everything.”  
  


“Ron—”

“No, Hermione, I’m not going to chastise you anymore about it. Maybe this—whatever _this_ is or was—was nothing, and I know you totally called me out and exposed my own secret to my family, but I’m still proud of you.”

“You’re supposed to be pissed at me. Like I am at you,” she said in disbelief.

“And I am, a little. It’s going to be a never ending shit storm from my brothers when I go back inside, but you know what? It was worth it. I got to see you finally stick up for yourself and not take anyone’s shit anymore! Was it crazy? Yeah. But it was also bloody brilliant!”

“You are unbelievable,” she said.

“Listen, Hermione, if you never want to see me again after tomorrow, then that’s fine. I’ll understand. And just on the off chance you completely avoid me tomorrow, too, I want you to know that you deserve the happiness you give to other people. Don’t be afraid to put yourself first. Someone’s out there for you and you need to open up and let them take a chance on you, and you on them. Just, promise me you’ll open up and let them in. Let yourself love and be loved, Hermione. That’s what you deserve.”

I stood there awkwardly, waiting for her to say something. Anything. But she just stood there as the tears cascaded down her cheeks from the pools that had filled in her eyes. I wanted to hug her, to comfort her, but I was afraid she’d slap me if I got too close. 

Taking the hint, I finally turned to walk back inside. It hurt me just as much to leave her there, knowing things weren’t any better than before, but I wasn’t sure what else I could do. I couldn’t push her anymore. Maybe time would heal things and we could rebuild some semblance of a friendship, but I wasn’t holding my breath.


	10. Chapter 10

#####  **Hermione**

I couldn’t stop thinking about my conversation with Ron last night. His words continued to stay with me, so much so that I barely got any sleep. I picked up my phone no less six times during the night, and at least three of those times I’d actually pulled up Ron’s number.

I was still reeling as I was sitting in the chair getting my hair and makeup done early that afternoon. He’d been so adamant about telling me what he needed to say that by the time he’d given me a window of opportunity, I had no words.

He didn’t know that it wasn’t that hard at all. I didn’t get a chance to tell him I’d finally found peace with my feelings, or lack thereof, for Harry. The most difficult part about last night was the confrontation, but I was too stunned to tell him. 

_ ‘Let yourself love and be loved, Hermione. That’s what you deserve.’  _ His words were ringing in my ears. I wanted to, so desperately, but I didn’t know how. I’d closed myself off from any promising relationship for so long, teaching myself to be self-sufficient on my own. 

“Holding onto that anger’s not going to do anyone any good, you know,” Lavender said, bringing me out of my thoughts. 

“Yes, and don’t you dare start crying again because soon the makeup artist won’t be here to fix it,” Ginny added.

I’d literally gotten so lost in my own thoughts  _ again _ that I forgot where I was. I looked around and noticed Ginny’s mum and sisters-in-law all watching me closely. They were very pleasant, despite what I’d done to Ron last night. I was convinced that either Ginny threatened them into being nice to me, or explained the situation more in depth.

“What’s got you so wound up anyways?” Lavender prodded. “You haven’t said a word about your conversation with Ron last night...” 

“Yeah, you just told me you had to leave suddenly. I was worried about you,” Ginny added.

That was when the other women came forward. 

“I personally think what you did was brilliant,” Angelina, I think it was, said.

“W-what?” 

“Calling Ron out on his shite like that. No offense, Molly,” she added as an afterthought.

To my surprise, I actually came to Ron’s defense. “Well, yes, but he really was miserable with commitments. Having followed his articles for years and then hearing his own opinions...well, it’s so contradicting. Of course I can understand that given…” I shook my head, not wanting to bring that up on Ginny’s wedding day. “I can see how he’d do whatever it took to get out. I’d probably do the same.”

I actually had done the same earlier this week. Forcing my hand and giving an ultimatum. Thankfully, Harry promoted me so I didn’t have to pack up and find a new job. 

No one was responding to me, so I looked around the room and was met with shocked faces.

“What did I say?”

“He told you about Romilda?” Audrey asked in a hushed voice.

“Y-yes?” 

“He never says anything about Romilda...to anyone,” Alicia told me.

“Ron rarely comes to ze Burrow for Sunday dinner, eizzer,” Fleur added in her French accent.

“Hermione, why didn’t you tell me?” Ginny asked.

“I didn’t know it was that important. We were at the store setting up your registry and I was harping on about his negativity. I accidentally guessed,” I shrugged.

Lavender was looking at me carefully. “You still didn’t  _ have  _ to defend him.”

She was right, I didn’t have to. I wanted to. It was okay when I argued with him, but if anyone else tried to, I became defensive. I felt a pang in my heart. I looked around at all of these women and for a split second, allowed myself to think about what it would be like if they became my family, too.

That’s when it hit me. I couldn’t deny it anymore, and I knew I had to talk to him, but I didn’t know where he was and I couldn’t very well call him with half his family standing here and listening in. If I waited at least until after the ceremony, I might be able to do it privately. I began making a plan in my head when Ginny caught my eye. 

The stylist had finished pulling my hair back into an elegant chignon at the nape of my neck, and my makeup was done earlier, so I nudged my head, indicating I needed to speak to Ginny. She nodded and we both got up and left the main room to go out in the hallway to talk.

Lavender tagged along. “Don’t even think about planning something without me!”

We all looked ridiculous in our silk robes as we spoke in hushed voices, but by the time we were done, my heart was swelling with excitement.

~o~ 

It was almost 17:00, and we were lining up to get ready for the procession. Ginny’s sisters-in-law had all taken their seats, and Mrs. Weasley was currently being escorted down the aisle by Bill. I’d never been nervous for a wedding before, but I felt like I was about to combust from the energy that was pulsing in my veins.

“Are you ready for this?” Lavender whispered in my ear.

“I’m so nervous,” I said as she smirked at me. 

“It’s about damn time!” She peeked around the corner to scout out the crowd. “I see him, you know. Do you want me to—”

“No!” 

If my eyes sought him out on my own, then so be it. I did not need to trip and fall and make a fool of myself because I was too focused on a particular man. The music started, and Lavender began her walk down the aisle. I turned to look at Ginny and give her one more smile before it was my turn.

My heart was pounding in my chest. I wasn’t one to care about my looks, especially when it was about the bride and not me, but Ginny made sure all of the stops were pulled out, and I felt beautiful for the first time in a long time. And I wanted to feel that way, not just for myself, but to impress someone else.

I kept my eyes staring straight ahead as I began my own walk. There was a sea of red hair, so it was hard to pick him out, especially because I was trying not to look like I was actively searching for him. 

It wasn’t until I took my place next to Lavender that I decided to look. I figured everyone would be standing and turning to look at Ginny for her entrance. Glancing at Harry to see his reaction first, it warmed my heart to see how completely blown away he was by Ginny’s beauty. I smiled as I turned my head back to the sea of guests.

My gaze locked with Ron’s blue eyes almost immediately and my breath hitched in my throat. How could I have forgotten that he always looked at the groom’s reaction, too? But he wasn’t looking at Harry this time. He was looking at  _ me _ in a way that I’d never seen any man look at me before. 

“Ironic how the bride’s walking down the aisle, and someone only has eyes for you,” Lavender whispered as she leaned into my ear.

A lump caught in my throat, and I wasn’t sure how I was going to get through the next hour or so. Luckily, Ginny was now approaching us, and I remembered I had a job to do. Fluff the train and take her bouquet. The ceremony got underway soon after, and I forced myself to focus on Harry and Ginny, despite feeling Ron’s eyes on me the entire time. 

I did my best to hold back the tears in my eyes as they were pronounced man and wife, and smiled widely as I handed Ginny her bouquet and prepared to be escorted down the aisle by Dean, Harry’s best friend growing up.

I knew the cocktail hour was beginning, but there were pictures to get through before I’d have any time to myself. At least I was able to grab a quick drink to settle my nerves while the Weasleys were being rounded up for family pictures. Things ended up getting delayed because of the cousins, so cocktail hour blended right into introductions and dances and dinner. I was beginning to wonder if I’d even have my opportunity.

I could barely eat anything because I was so nervous, but somehow managed to keep some food down. Before I knew it a microphone was being handed to me and it was time for the maid of honor speech that I’d completely forgotten about.

“Oh, um, hi again! In case you weren’t at the rehearsal dinner last night, I’m Hermione, Ginny’s maid of honor. I’ve known both Harry and Ginny for about the same amount of time. Ginny moved into the flat next door and Harry was my boss.” I saw the confused look on Lavender and Ginny’s faces and realized with all the craziness I hadn’t told them!

“Yes, was. Harry recently promoted me from his assistant to co-Editor in Chief. Something about getting married and needing to share the workload,” I paused as some wedding guests chuckled. “Anyways, these two people couldn’t be more perfect for each other. I know it all seems a bit rushed, but as Ginny reminded me of my own words, ‘when you know, you know.’” I bravely shot a glance at Ron as I said them.

“I’m so honored to be standing up here next to you today, and I wish you all the happiness in the world as you start your life together! To Harry and Ginny!”

I held up my champagne glass as everyone echoed ‘to Harry and Ginny.’ Dean’s best man speech was just as heartwarming, and after he was done, the DJ began playing upbeat music and couples flooded the dance floor. I was chatting with Lavender when I noticed Ron head for the doors. I knew this was my moment.

Lavender nodded, knowing what I was planning as I got up and slipped away. It didn’t take me long to find him. He was leaning against the fence that separated the walkway from the river. I was half expecting him to look back when the door opened and all of the noise from inside flooded out, but he didn’t. I walked up to him quietly, still hoping he’d turn around.

“Ron?” 

I noticed his body still before he turned to face me.

“You don’t have to do this,” he started, but I stopped him.

“Will you just let me talk for once? I couldn’t get a word in edgewise last night, so I think it’s my turn now.”

He closed his mouth reluctantly and motioned for me to carry on.

“I’ve been waiting my whole life for the right person to come along and sweep me off of my feet, and I was even convinced for far too long that it was supposed to be a man who is clearly not meant for me.” I watched him scrunch up his face in confusion as he tried to understand that statement.

I didn’t let it deter me as I continued on. “And then you walked into my life, helping me when I’d gotten knocked out and half trampled all over a stupid bouquet, and it was the last thing I was expecting. You’re pessimistic and cynical and irritable, and you drive me absolutely crazy.” He opened his mouth to interject, but I stopped him.

“But arguing with you has given me more life throughout this past month than I can remember. And I know when all is said and done, that article wasn’t the worst thing that’s happened to me. I just thought holding onto the anger would ease the pain of being lied to. I’ve been absolutely miserable this week and I think I finally figured out why. 

“Do you know how many times I picked up my phone to call you last night? I still can’t get your voice out of my head about letting myself love and be loved. You’re right. I want that more than anything, and I’m terrified.” I paused to gather all of my will power to say what I was leading up to.

“Because I think I’m falling in love with you.”

I stared at him, waiting for a response that didn’t come. All of the hope I felt up until this moment vanished and I was left feeling sick to my stomach. Of course it was just my luck that I’d misread the signs completely. I deserved to be loved, but not by him. I guess I really was just a one night stand. I looked around awkwardly, looking for the quickest escape route. Unfortunately it looked like it was going to be the same doors I’d just exited from.

“Okay, I’m sorry, I’ll just—” 

I turned to walk back inside so he didn’t have to see the hurt and disappointment I felt from putting myself out there and being rejected when I felt him grab my hand and pull me back toward him. My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck as he pulled me in by my waist. 

“Ron, I—”

“Are you sure?” he asked me, his blue eyes piercing into me.

“More than anything,” I said breathily.

His lips were on mine before I could even process what had just happened. Everything in my world felt right again. I felt like I was home.

I wasn’t sure how long we stayed like that, but eventually I heard someone cheering and we broke apart long enough to see Ginny jumping up and down in excitement with the rest of the Weasley family behind them, beaming smiles on their faces. Ron’s own complexion turned pink as he realized we were being watched, but it didn’t bother me in the slightest as I leaned in for more.


	11. Chapter 10.5 Bonus Ron POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist writing this. And you all have been SO WONDERFUL with everything that I wanted to give you a little extra treat. So enjoy this snippet of how Hermione's confession played out in Ron's mind, and (then some..but only a little bit of some...after)

**Ron**

“Ron.” I felt my skin prickle when I heard her say my name. 

I’d come outside to get some fresh air, and to get away from all the sickening love. I was happy for my sister, really I was, but having Hermione so close was a constant reminder that I’d ruined whatever chance at happiness I could have had with her. If she even wanted that. The way she’d looked at me during her speech had me reeling, and I didn’t know why. The hopeful part of me was convinced she was trying to tell me something, but the realistic side reminded me that that ship had sailed.

I turned around slowly to see if she was really there, or if I was just hearing things. It was real; she was there.

“You don’t have to do this,” I told her, not wanting to deal with any pity she might be feeling for my sorry arse.

“Will you just let me talk for once? I couldn’t get a word in edgewise last night, so I think it’s my turn now.” 

I wasn’t expecting her to want to talk to me, but I stopped myself from whatever I was going to say next and waited for her to continue.

Hermione went on.“I’ve been waiting my whole life for the right person to come along and sweep me off of my feet, and I was even convinced for far too long that it was supposed to be a man who is clearly not meant for me.” 

I squinted my eyes and furrowed my brow in confusion as I tried to wrap my head around what she was saying. She was supposed to ream me out for what I’d done with the article, not tell me that she’d gotten over Harry. I mean, that was all well and good considering he’d just  _ married  _ my sister, but still. I didn’t understand what would have caused a change of heart so quickly… I let those thoughts go as she continued. I needed to focus on what she was saying.

“And then you walked into my life, helping me when I’d gotten knocked out and half trampled all over a stupid bouquet, and it was the last thing I was expecting. You’re pessimistic and cynical and irritable, and you drive me absolutely crazy.” I opened my mouth to interject, but she wouldn’t let me.

“But arguing with you has given me more life throughout this past month than I can remember. And I know when all is said and done, that article wasn’t the worst thing that’s happened to me. I just thought holding onto the anger would ease the pain of being lied to. I’ve been absolutely miserable this week and I think I finally figured out why.”

What in the bloody hell was she on about? I’d humiliated her in a fucking newspaper. For all of the UK to see. Why else would she be miserable? 

“Do you know how many times I picked up my phone to call you last night? I still can’t get your voice out of my head about letting myself love and be loved. You’re right. I want that more than anything, and I’m terrified.” 

Well, at least she finally listened to  _ something  _ I’d told her. Even if it wasn’t what I’d—

“Because I think I’m falling in love with you.”

She—Hermione was falling in love with me? I was completely frozen, letting her words soak in. After everything I’d put her through, she still felt something other than hatred for me? But after we’d gone to bed in that dingy room at the inn she didn’t seem to want anything to do with me. Nothing was making sense.

Apparently, I’d taken too long to process what she’d said because Hermione spoke as she started to turn away.

“Okay, I’m sorry, I’ll just—” 

No. There was no way I was going to let her walk away. Even if I didn’t understand it, I couldn’t let her walk away without knowing for sure. I practically lunged forward to close the distance between us and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards me. It was probably a little too forceful considering she was now close enough that her arms wrapped around my neck. I allowed mine to settle on her waist. 

“Ron, I—”

“Are you sure?” I asked her. I searched her eyes, willing to find sincerity in the answer I hoped she was about to confirm.

“More than anything,” she said breathily.

One thing was certain. I wasn’t going to let this chance go. This was the last thing I was expecting and yet here she was, confessing that she was feeling the exact same way I felt about her. Maybe she’d felt more last weekend at the pub after all. She must have. 

I didn’t hesitate as I leaned in and kissed her hard. I could think about this more later, but right now I needed to show her I wanted this just as much as she did. Her body pressed into mine as she returned the kiss eagerly. I finally felt better for the first time since I realized the article had been published Sunday morning.

Eventually, we broke apart, though I really didn’t want to. I looked up to see my entire family standing in the doorway behind Hermione. I was so embarrassed when I realized they were all cheering.  _ Well, at least they weren’t holding a grudge at what she’d done last night _ .

I was going to suggest finding a more private area, but Hermione simply smiled at me and leaned in for more. Maybe my family would go away eventually. They’d left the doors wide open and a familiar song began playing over the speakers. I heard Ginny squeal and I reluctantly pulled away.

“You told her, didn’t you,” I asked.

“Not intentionally, no,” Hermione said sheepishly.

It didn’t take long for Ginny to drag us back inside. “It’s your song!” she said excitedly.

“How do you know? You weren’t even there,” I argued, but one look at Hermione’s face and I knew Ginny was right.

‘Take a Chance on Me’ was officially our song, and I wasn’t complaining.

The rest of the night flew by in a blur. I was pretty sure that Ginny rigged the bouquet toss because Hermione caught it this time and she didn’t even get knocked over or trampled in the process. I swear when Hermione bit her bottom lip and looked at me after she caught it I was going to come undone. 

Unfortunately, I also knew that she wouldn’t leave until the end of the night because part of her duty as the maid of honor was to make sure all loose ends were tied up. At least there was only a half hour left. The DJ played a slower song next and she nestled into my arms as we swayed on the dance floor. 

“Will you come home with me tonight?” she asked with an air of caution in her voice.

I didn’t even know that was going to be a question. I leaned over to kiss her forehead. “Yeah, was planning on it,” I told her as I pulled her closer to me.

“You know, I’ve never left a wedding early...except for the last one,” she observed.

“Yeah? Is there a reason you’re telling me this?”

“Well, I have the strong urge to leave this one early too, and I can’t help but think it’s because of you.” There was a glimmer of playfulness in her eyes.

“I think my family could be persuaded to make sure things are in order, and I sure wouldn’t complain if you wanted to catch a taxi back to your flat,” I suggested. 

A broad smile graced her lips and we both moved off the dance floor before the song had ended. I thought it was going to be impossible to leave unnoticed, but Hermione talked to Lavender and she helped us make a clean escape.

We hailed a taxi and climbed in as Hermione gave him her address. “Oi! It’s you two again!”

We both looked up to get a better look at the driver, and I realized it was the bloke who Hermione had paid to take her back and forth to the two weddings a month ago.

“Seamus!” she exclaimed.

“What, no second dress this time?” he asked interestedly.

She let out a chuckle. “No, not this time.”

I couldn’t help but add, “Sorry, mate, but that’s for my eyes only now.”

I hoped she knew it was meant to be a joke, even if I was completely serious. Luckily, the look on her face told me everything I needed to know. Her eyes were conveying the same want and desire that I was feeling, and I was relieved to know we both wanted the same thing.

When we pulled up to her place, Seamus turned around and looked at her. “So, am I waiting to take him somewhere else this time or…”

“No, this is his final stop tonight,” she said as I handed money over, leaving him a generous tip.

We were barely inside the door when Hermione kicked off her shoes and jumped into my arms. I was thankful the skirt of her dress was loose enough so that she could wrap her legs around my hips. I managed to slide out of my own shoes without my lips leaving hers. Our journey to the bedroom wasn’t exactly perfect, given that I was a bit preoccupied and didn’t know the layout of her apartment. I only remembered where her bedroom was because of the one evening we spent talking about her involvement in weddings.

As I began unzipping her dress, a distinct thought crossed my mind, and it passed my lips before I could stop myself. “If I have my way, the next dress I see you in will be white,” I murmured against her lips.

She froze and pulled away.  _ Fuck _ . Was it too soon? Did I say the wrong thing? I should have kept that in my head, I knew it.

I hesitantly met her eyes as she searched my own. I was holding my breath as I waited for her response, exhaling only slightly when I saw a small smile crest her lips. 

“I think you’ve got a strong chance of that coming true, since I’m done with Wilkins Weddings.”

“Wait, what? Really?” I couldn’t believe it. 

Was she actually implying that she wanted that, too? With me? I guess it really shouldn’t be a surprise considering everything we’d gone through tonight. Bloody hell, I loved her. I really, truly did.

She was nodding vigorously as her eyes were watering up. I didn’t wait any longer as my lips crashed into hers again. I knew this time would probably be frantic, but I swore to myself I’d show her all the love she deserved now, and every time that followed. We had all the time in the world.


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the end? How are we here already? I cannot tell you how much I've enjoyed writing this story. I'm so sad it's over! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I don't deserve you! <3
> 
> The italicized paragraph towards the end is taken from the ending monologue in the movie, with a little twist!

_ One Year Later _

**Ron**

It had been the longest morning of my life. Since Ginny and Harry’s wedding last year, Hermione and I had been practically inseparable. We moved in together after two months, and I proposed after only three months together.

I knew without a doubt that she was the woman I was meant to spend my entire life with, and I didn’t want to wait. I’d done enough of that already. It was still better than Harry proposing to Ginny after a week and a half, although I actually bought the ring after a month, and held onto it until I was sure she wouldn’t say no.

Now, here I was, waiting as the minutes and hours moved at an agonizing rate. Ginny, Lavender and the rest of my sisters in law whisked Hermione away last night before I could even kiss her goodbye. I hadn’t slept at all as I’d gotten so used to her beside me. Screw tradition. 

I checked my watch. We still had forty five minutes until the ceremony, and I was too impatient. I stood up and made my way to the door. “Where are you going?” Harry asked. We’d gotten close over the last year, and he’d become one of my best mates.

“I need to see her, Harry. I don’t want to wait anymore.” Harry looked like he was going to say something, but I stopped him. “Save it. You knew this was going to happen, right? I’ll be back with plenty of time. Just cover for me, yeah?”

I disappeared out the door and felt around my pocket for the key to our honeymoon suite. Hermione had stayed there last night with the bridesmaids, but they were using a different location to get ready today. Unlocking the door, I slipped inside. I was planning on texting Hermione to meet me if she could get away for a few moments, but it looked like I wouldn’t need to.

“I’m coming, Ginny! I told you I just needed to get—” She froze when she saw that it was me leaning against the door. “Ron! What are you— You’re not supposed to be here! It’s bad —”

“Don’t honestly tell me you believe in that superstition,” I said with a smirk.

She looked absolutely stunning. If I thought she’d taken my breath away in that emerald green bridesmaid dress last year, that was nothing compared to this. It looked like a tulle ball gown that cascaded down from a V-neck bodice, covered in delicate silver and lace embroidery. Her back was mostly exposed aside from the straps that connected to create a type of key-hole opening.

You could take me out of the commitments section, but I’d gotten really good at describing the bride’s choice of dresses. This time, though, it was my bride and my wedding. She was perfect.

“You look…” I honestly had no words. Beautiful and gorgeous just didn’t do her justice, amazing was too blasé of a word, and I always told her she looked stunning. 

I was taking so long to answer that I saw the worried look creep over her face. “Is something wrong? Am I missing something?”

“No. No!” I stepped closer to her and placed my hands on her bare arms. “I just can’t find the words to express how beautiful you look.”

Her face flushed from the compliment and I couldn’t resist leaning down to kiss her, but she pulled away. “Ron! We can’t! You shouldn’t even be here!”

“Hermione, it’s fine. I came here hoping to see you anyways. It’s been torturous without you.”   
  
She bit her lip in the way that always made me come undone. “I almost texted you, too. It was just too much in there with everyone. I missed you.”

“Less than a half hour now before we won’t have to worry about that ever again.”

Her smile turned into a look of panic. “Ron! You’ve already seen me! Now I won’t get to see your reaction when I step onto the aisle.” She looked genuinely upset.

“Hermione, if you honestly think the look on my face every time I lay eyes on you today is going to change, you’re mental,” I reassured her.

“Really?”

“Yes, of course. And if it is slightly different, at least you know you got to see my real reaction without anyone else watching.”

“That’s true…” she agreed. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”

I nodded as I pulled her into me and kissed the top of her head since I knew she wouldn’t let me kiss her yet. “I love you,” I told her as I pulled away, seeking her eyes with mine.

“I love you, too,” she said with a genuine smile.

~o~

I’d finally taken my place next to the officiant with Harry and Neville standing beside me. I could see Lavender and Ginny waiting at the top of the aisle, but not Hermione. Judging by the look Ginny just shot me, I knew she found out about our secret meeting. I gave her a look that said, ‘what are you going to do about it,’ which sent her into an annoyed tailspin.

The music started, and Mum and Dad came down the aisle, followed by Lavender, who shot a seductive, inviting look towards Neville. I looked over at him to try and figure out what I’d missed and he returned my glance with a guilty smile of his own. Ginny came down next, and as per usual, she only had eyes for Harry. The plum color Hermione had chosen looked nice on her, but that was all I let myself notice as my eyes returned to the doorway for Hermione. 

I knew I’d already seen her once, but nothing prepared me for that rush of love I felt as I saw her again. The way her dress glistened in the light, and the way she was looking down to make sure she wasn’t going to trip on her dress. My god, I loved her so much. In that moment I’d never been more thankful for all the shit I’d been through. It led me to this moment, and it was all that mattered as I thought back to how we got here. 

_ That day I knew she woke up and put on her twenty-ninth dress. She went to a wedding where no one asked her to hold the bouquet, fold a place card, or hold their dress while they peed. Everything was perfect, and I could tell she didn’t care because right then, the only thing that mattered was the person waiting for her at the end of the aisle. Me. And I could tell by the look on her face that I was looking at her in the way she’d always hoped. _

I felt the grin spread across my face, probably in the way that Hermione liked to describe as lopsided. If I thought that last hour leading up to this moment was slow, her trek down the aisle took even longer. I just wanted her in my arms.

Finally, they reached us, and Mr. Granger gave his daughter away as I took her hands in mine. We’d chosen Pynes House as our venue, and everything was simply breathtaking. It was nice to be in a venue that was closer to where I grew up, and the countryside was quaint and everything Hermione was hoping for when we began searching.

“So,” I asked before the officiant started. “Is this everything you were hoping for?”

Hermione let a small, knowing smile escape her lips. I knew how much she’d dreamt of her very own wedding, and I probably wanted it to be perfect for her even more than she wanted it for herself.

“No,” she said slowly. I raised my eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. “It’s more,” she said.

I matched her smile with my own, relieved to know this day was everything she ever wanted, and that it got to be with me. We both turned to the officiant who began the ceremony. Every other wedding I’d seen always seemed to take forever to wrap up, but for us, it seemed to go by in a blur.

Before I knew it, I was sliding a ring on her finger and saying ‘I do’, and the officiant was pronouncing us man and wife.  _ Finally _ , I could kiss her. I leaned in and captured her lips with my own. We probably lingered a bit too long, but I didn’t care. I finally pulled away as we were introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. 

It was then that I knew I’d go through every messy moment of my life over again if it meant it would always lead me to this moment right here. I’d found the woman of my dreams, and our life was only beginning.

_ The End _


End file.
